Unrequited Love
by Pandora Destiny
Summary: Yumiko Takahashi's parent's were assassinated and she was taken in by Miroku who just happens to be her grandfather. She now has a choice to make after the exams. To join the Black Hawks as Ayanami's begleiter or help Teito at the church as his friend.
1. Kapitel 1: The Shocking Truth

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 1: The Shocking Truth**

**Author's Note: **Since I love 07-Ghost sooo much, (even though it's on par with kuroshitsuji and matantei loki ragarok) I decided to write a fanfic on it (always wanted to) since I have tons of great ideas my mind. Anyway, my OC is called Yumiko Takahashi (random name I came up with and liked) and about her life in the military. Obviously, I don't know who to pair her up with since I love her so much and don't wanna give her over to one of the guys from 07-Ghost *glare*. But, I guess I have to give her to one of them...

**Me****:** 07-ghost does not belong to me. If it did, my OC would be in it.

**Yumiko:** That's right! 07-ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya. Though it would be great if I really was in it...

**Me:** So then, on with the story!

**Kapitel 1: The Shocking Truth…**

**? P.O.V:****  
**_*pant* *pant* *pant*_

_Damn it! I can't run anymore!__  
_  
I turn around and saw them chasing after me. With the last bit of my energy, I burst out the door. I breathed in the scent of fresh air. I smiled.

_Freedom!_

But my smile fell again as looked in horror at my surroundings. The guards surrounded me and wrapped their arms around mine. I kept struggling and saw the guards give me a look of pity.

I growled and they said in a fake sympathetic tone, "Sorry ojou-sama. We were to commanded keep you here. Direct orders from your father".

I swore under my breath.

_That Bastard!_

They took me back into my room and locked the door. I had spent hours trying to pick the lock, only to find myself sent back here to be locked again. I clenched my fist into a ball.

_Is this house arrest? I don't remember doing anything bad before though_. I thought quietly to myself.

I remembered the time I had spent with my parent's. They were so nice to me back then. Why the sudden change of heart? I felt a warm liquid trickle down my cheek. I touched them.

_Tears? _I asked myself quietly.

It was then when I had decided to close off my heart to the world. I never wanted to feel this pain again.  
_The pain of loneliness._  
Little did I know the meaning of these words for I was young. Nor did I realize what was going to happen soon after that. All I knew was that I was going to be punished for this was my 8th attempt to escape.

**Later On:**  
I stared at the ceiling for a long time. I was just about to sleep when I barely heard the faint sound of a gun shoot. I sat up confused, but soon decided it was just my imagination and drifted into a slumber. Not knowing what just happened was part of the what was going to decide my future.

**The Next Day:**  
I woke up when I heard the sound of footsteps outside the rooms door. I closed my eyes thinking that it was just the guards patrolling or switching roles. But when someone knocked on the door, I groaned andgrudgingly sat up and glared at the door. I was annoyed that they were waking me up one hour earlier than usual when the cook probably hasn't even made breakfast yet.

I whispered "Come in" in a cracked voice.

The door opened and an old man with white hair and pinkish-red eyes coming. I stifled a gasp after realizing that his eyes were so similar to my own. He smiled the way old people would and held out his hand towards me, offering me it. I stared at it suspiciously and looked at him slyly.

"What do you want?" I questioned him

He laughed heartily and looked at me lovingly, surprising me as well as catching me off guard at the same time.

"I have come to take you with me my dear. I am your grandfather. You may call me Miroku, Yumiko." he told me sweetly.

"I don't recall have a grandfather. And if I did, my parent's would have told me long ago." I answered back at him.

_I bet his lying to me._

I stared at him coldly, not liking him. But deep down I knew he was the ideal grandfather for me.

"Anyway, why are you here? My parent's wouldn't give me away."

_Or would they?_

Suddenly, his smile dropped and his eyes grew serious with a hint of sadness inside them.

"They... they were assassinated during the party they held last night..." he said with slight tremors in his voice. I was only barely able to make them out.

My eyes widened for a split second before reverting back. So quickly no on could have possibly saw, but he did. I looked away.

_Why should I care if they died? It's no like they ever loved me. Those memories of the past were probably false. Implanted into my head to make me believe that they actually did love me._

But, I felt something tugging deep inside my heart. I decided to ignore it even though it made me feel like crying. Tears started to prickle out, but I blinked them away. I grinded my teeth.

_No. I won't cry. Especially not for them!_

"Anyway, a funeral will be held tomorrow for them and you shall be attending. After that, you shall be coming with me." he told me sadly.

I nodded silently. He then proceeded to leave and I was left alone.

**At The Funeral:**  
It was raining heavily. Despite that fact, many people still attended. I wore a black dress, the colour of mourning, and walked behind my grandfather with my head down. I felt many eyes staring at me and whispers. I also caught pieces of conversations.

"Such a poor child, losing her parent's at the same time at such a young age."

_Shut up._

"I hear her grandfather, Chairman Miroku is going to take care of her from now on."

_I don't need your pity._

"I wonder who the family's fortune is going to? Certainly not her! She doesn't deser- I mean. She's still to young to inherit it!"

_Just leave me alone. You don't even care or pity at all. It's all fake, just made up._

"Look at her! She doesn't even shed a tear for her dead parents'!"

_Why should I? There is no reason to._

"Yumiko. Why do you not shed tears?" Miroku asked me gently.

"There is no reason to shed tears for the dead. It is only a sign of weakness." I replied coldly.

I looked up at the sky.  
That was the day I started to view the world from a different perspective.

"All life comes to an end one day. There is probably one ending right now. Do you expect me to shed tears for all of them? Even if they are complete strangers to me? Of course not. It is the natural life cycle of everything. All things that have a beginning also have an ending. That is the process of life and what created the world to be what it is today. You of all people should know this, grandfather. It is called the wheel of life." I told him.

He looked startled.

**Miroku P.O.V:**  
I was surprised at my granddaughters response and looked at her startled. The people around me gasped in horror. Of course it was only an act and I knew she realized that too. When I looked into her eye, I saw something that had not been there before. I looked at her again and realized this was probably the first time I actually saw the real her. She...somehow looked ancient. You could actually sense an aura of wiseness surrounding her. Like she knew and was more than what the seemed.

**Ayanami P.O.V:**  
I looked at young girl standing in front of the grave. She was no doubt Chairman Miroku's granddaughter. You could see the strg resemblance. The speech she just gave amazed me. It was surprising that a child at such a young age spoke like that. And she was a girl too! I smirked and left with the rest of my unit trailing behind me. Gazing back every now and then.

**Yumiko P.O.V:**  
I shivered when I felt a evil presence staring at me and turned to face it, But there was nothing there. I gave a puzzled look and kept on glancing back when Grandfather Miroku led me to the carriage to take me to my new 'home'.

**Me:**First chapter of my first fanfic! Yay! Isn't that right Yumi-chan?  
**Yumiko:**Yeah!  
**Me:**he...he...he... I wonder how this is gonna turn out?


	2. Kapitel 2: Life At Military School

**Unrequited Love~(07-Ghost) Kapitel 2: Life at Military School**

**Author's Note:** Sorry. I had to re-upload all chapters from chapter 2 onwards because I only just realized that I had uploaded chapter 3 on chapter 2 by accident. Please forgive me. I still haven't thought about who to pair her up with yet as well. Anyway... Summary Time! Yumiko now lives with her grandfather, Miroku (I wonder how she's doing?), and soon asks to join military school! I wonder how they will react? (oh wait... I decide how they react...) Okay… I apologize again for my idiocy and here is the real chapter 2…

**Me:** I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the accident that happened. I hope you'll forgive me.

**Yumiko:** You're a real idiot, you know?

**Me:** Yeah, yeah. I am. Anyway announcing the disclaimer time!

**Yumiko:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya. Happy?

**Kapitel 2: Life At Military School…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**  
My eyes fluttered open when the light hit them. I squinted.

"Time to get up Ojou-sama." someone said in a sing-song voice while pulling my blanket off me.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled pulling them back on.

That person then stole my blanket and threw it onto the floor a few meters away from me.

"Give it back Kage-kun" I raged.

"No, don't wanna!" he teased.

I threw my zaiphon at him, but he dodged it.

_Dammit! I missed. I was so sure was going to get him this time._

I swore under my breath.

"Fine! But get out. I have to change!" I yelled at him.

"Kay" and left the room after that.

I looked through my wardrobe for something to where. They all consisted of wearing a corset underneath and were too formal. Stuff that I usually wore at parties I were invited to. I swore under my breath again. Then I saw something that caught my eye and smiled. I put the outfit on and opened the door. Kage was waiting for me outside and he grinned.

"Took you long enough Yumi-chan." he told me.

I scowled.

"I couldn't find anything comfortable that I would be relaxed in to wear." I replied.

He raised his eyebrow to tell me I did find something that fitted my description and I was wearing it. He was about to say something about that when I raised my hand and told him to shut up. We walked through the hallways until we reached the dining hall. I entered and saw that breakfast was already prepared. At the head of the table sat my grandfather. Also known as Chairman Miroku.

"Good morning Grandfather." I chirped happily.

"What a totally different reaction to me." mumbled Kage behind me.

I stepped on his foot and he yelped. Miroku smiled at motioned me to sit down at the other end of the table.

"Yumi-chan, guess what I found the other day?" He asked me.

"What?" I perked up instantly interested.

He motioned to the maid closest to him and she gave him the stuffed toy rabbit she was holding. I lit up.

"Ku-chan!" I exclaimed.

The maid handed it to me and I hugged it tightly. Ku-chan was my companion who had been with me during the good and the bad times and was also one of the few possessions that I had brought along with me when I had moved to live with my grandfather. It was the first present my mother had given me on my birthday. I treasured it very much after I learnt the reason why I was locked up

**Flashback:**  
Miroku: "You were locked up because your father never liked you and when your mother, who was my daughter, announced that she couldn't have anymore children after she had you, he got angry but since he loved her so much, he put his rage on you. Your mother loved you dearly. The only reason you were locked up was because of your father."

**Back To Present Time:**  
I had shed a single tear after that. It has been years since they died. I didn't shed that tear because I felt sad about their deaths, but because my mother had actually truly loved me and I had said that I hated her. I truly regret that now. I then turned to my grandfather to tell him about a decision I had made last night.

"Grandfather. I want to go to military school." I told him bluntly.

He dropped his fork and stared at me shocked. He then quickly regained his composure and asked me why.

"Well..." I started while poking my food with my fork, "I want to learn how to defend myself and my father was a respected officer in the army was't he? And he probably wanted a son to continue what he started, but he got a girl instead. I don't want to disappoint him and I also give him a reason to not hate me even though he is already dead!" I exclaimed in my best I-don't-want-to-be-neglected voice.

_Though, the bit about my father is a lie_. I thought guiltily when I lied to him.

His face softened and said "Why of course you can attend military school Yumi-chan. You can even start tomorrow if you like."

I smiled and jumped up to go prepare for tomorrow.

**Miroku P.O.V:**  
I was a bit surprised when I heard her tell me she wanted to attend military school, but after hearing her explain her reason, I just couldn't refuse. When she jumped up to go and prepare for tomorrow, I couldn't help but smile.

_She's just like her mother sometimes._

**The Next Day:**  
I skipped merrily through the front gates. The guards were surprised to see a girl skipping in through the front gates, but when I showed them my pass and student ID, they immediately let me passed. I stifled a giggle. When I entered, nobody was there.

_Class must have already started_.

**Flashback**:_  
"Yumi-chan. Are you sure about going to military school?" Kage asked._

I nodded. We had just left my grandfather's study and were going to get ready to get on the transportation that was going to take me to the military academy. I was determined to do this. I heard Kage sigh behind me.

"Sorry Kage-kun. But I really want to do this and nobody can stop me. Not even you." I told.

"I see..." he said quietly.

I turned around to face him and saw a sad expression plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Kage-kun?" I asked worriedly.

This was not the Kage I knew. The one I knew always teased me and had a cheerful expression on. Right now, His jet black hair drooped over his face covering his midnight blue eyes. We were always opposites. Me, who had the light pink hair and pinkish-red eyes compared with him who had the jet black hair and dark blue eyes, the only thing similar in our appearances was our extremely pale skin. Even our personalities were different. I was more of a cold, anti-social, quiet, mysterious type of person where as he was more on the cheerful, social, loud side. But we were still somehow equally popular. Everyone was surprised to find out we were friends.

**Another ****Flashback:**_  
"Geez! Where did that idiot go off to now?" I fumed._

I noticed the men passing by staring at me I glared at them and they stopped looking. But they turned to look again once my gaze left them. When I passed a cafe, I groaned. He was flirting with some girls there. I entered the cafe and the bell on the door rang.

"Welc-" the man started.

But when he saw me, he blushed the brightest pink I had ever seen. I rolled my eyes and breezed past him. I stalked up to the table where Kage was, ignoring the stares of admiration and envy from the people around me. I gave him a look of annoyance which must have been pretty scary since the girls surrounding him froze. He looked up at me and brightened up.

"Yumi-chan what are you doing here? Is it time to go already?" he asked as he got up from his spot "Sorry girls, got to go." he said sympathetically. They groaned and I heard them ask him if I was his girlfriend. I froze and glared at them.

"No. She's my friend!" he exclaimed happily.

I turned my murderous glare onto him.

_**Oh! I only looks could kill!**__ I thought to myself while glaring daggers at him._

Kage noticed and poked my face.

"Stop glaring at me with that scary face Yumi-chan!" he said cheerfully.

I swatted his hand away and started to walk to the exit. I could feel the people all around me staring and I tensed. After walking one table away, I turned to look at him.

"Look Kage-kun. If you take your job as my bodyguard seriously, I could always replace you since you are replaceable." I told him bluntly.

I turned and to continue leaving the cafe, earning looks of admiration for my directness and straightforwardness. Not many people could do that.

"What are you talking about Yumi-chan? I'm one of a one-of-a-kind. Meaning I'm irreplaceable." He replied.

I turned and saw him following me. The corners of my mouth twitched into curve momentarily and I knew he saw. He smiled brightly and followed me out the door.

**Back To Original Flashback:**_  
I was turning around when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug._

"Don't go. I love you Yumiko" he whispered into my ear.

I was surprised. He never called me Yumiko. He only called me Yumi-chan. I hugged him back and patted his head since he was a head taller that me (he's older than her by 2 years).

"I love you too." I told him.

I broke away from his grasp and smiled one of the rare smiles full of sincerity which I never gave anyone except before I was locked up. He gave me a surprised look.

"I'll miss you Kage." I told him when I turned around to leave.

"You don't understand what I mean Yumiko..." Kage whispered quietly to no one in particular after Yumiko had left, tears starting to brim the edges of his eyes.  
  
**Back To Present Time:**  
When I entered the classroom. I earned gasps and blushes from many of the students, well, basically boys since I'm suppose to be the only girl in the school.

_Well, I should probably act like how they expect a girl to act. It would probably be funny when they find out I'm not really how I seem to act_. I thought amused.

I stood in front of the classroom. Both of my arms were in front of me. One my hands clutched my skirt. It was too short. My other hand was curled up into a fist and was covering my mouth. I bent my knees a little bit and face the ground blushing.

_This is how they probably expect a girl to act_. I thought_. I wonder if I'm correct.  
_  
My statement was confirmed when I saw most of them blush harder and start whispering about how cute I was.

_Wow. They totally fell for it!_ I thought happily to myself.

"Everyone this is Yumiko Takahashi. Chairman Miroku's grand daughter. I expect you to treat her kindly and with respect. Her parents were murdered a few years ago as well." The sensei explained to them.

He then faced me and asked me to introduce myself. I looked up with my fake blush and diverted my attention to the door and said:

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yumiko Takahashi. I hope we'll be great friends." in a voice just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The sensei smiled at me told me to sit between Mikage and Teito. My eyes widened in shock.

_Teito? Wasn't he the boy that Grandpa Miroku took in? I heard he was a sklave. Poor boy._

I looked up and saw him look at me with disgust, sympathy and hatred. Next to him was a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes, a scar was seen on his face. He was waving enthusiastically at me and smiling.

_Mikage I presume. He's just like Kage_.

I smiled at him.

I went up to their table and got ourselves acquainted with each other. I could feel the looks of jealousy and envy the others gave Teito and Mikage. I felt sorry for them.

**Breaktime:**  
As I walked outside the door, everyone surrounded me and plunged questions at me. Some even asked me to be their girlfriend. Of course I rejected the politely like how a lady should.

"Make way!" a voice in the crowd declared with authority. Everyone moved out of the way to let a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked at him warily.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Shuri Oak. The representative for this years candidates." he declared proudly.

Ugh. He is the type of guy I hate the most. I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Shuri-kun, but I'd like to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat." I told him softly but quietly. I slipped past him and started to make my way to the cafeteria. The boys just stared after me

**Cafeteria:**  
When I entered the cafeteria, all conversations stopped and I felt all the eyes in the room on me. When I got my lunch, I turned around and saw at least three hands from every table waving at me signalling for me to sit with them. I looked around and saw a table in the corner occupied by two people, neither of them waving at me. When I walked up to them, I noticed it was Teito and Mikage.

"Uhm... May I sit with you guys?" I asked shyly. Both of them looked at me surprised that I would choose them over all the other tables. I could feel the tension in the air and pretended to be uncomfortable.

"Of course!" Mikage said brightly.

I let out the breath I had no idea I had been holding. I sat down and smiled.

I think I might just get along with these two. I thought while me and Mikage conversed.

I noticed that Teito kept staring at me but didn't join in the conversation, nodding when asked something and listened quietly with signs of listening.

We soon all became friends and Teito also soon started to open up to me as well.

**Me:** *sniff* *sniff* sniff*  
It was so touching when Kage confessed to Yumiko! I feel sorry for him. Why was I so mean to him?  
I think I'm gonna pair Kage up with Yumiko...  
**Kage:** You better! I love her!  
**Me:** Wah? Wh-when did you get here Kage?  
**Kage:** Just now...  
**Me:** Anyway, I might pair her up with Teito!  
**Kage:** *growl* You wouldn't dare!  
**Me:** Watch me!  
_*catfight*_  
**Yumiko:** Stop fighting you two  
_*gasp*_  
**Me & Kage:** Sorry Yumi-chan


	3. Kapitel 3: The Graduation Exam Test

**Unrequited Love~(07-Ghost) Kapitel 3: The Graduation Exam Test**

**Author's Note:** This one is about the exam where Yumiko has to defeat the criminal (well...basically kill them). She actually kind of freaked me out being so merciless (even though I made her that way...) I still haven't decided who to put Yumi-chan with. KagexYumiko or TeitoxYumiko. I guess it'll come to me as I'm writing. I wonder if I should make her join the bishops or leave her with the black hawks...

**Me:** NOOO! School starts tomorrow! Damn. My brother and sister don't need to start until tomorrow. So unfair!

**Yumiko:** There, there. You can still go on the weekends. Right?

**Me:** *sniff* *sniff* y-yeah.

**Yumiko:** Pandora-san does not own 07-ghost. It belongs to Yuki Amemiya. Hope you enjoy her fanfic.

**Kapitel 3: The Graduation Exam Test…**

**Yumiko:  
**I rubbed my eyes and got up. I looked at the clock to see what time it was.

_Holy Crap!_

I only had thirty minutes to get up and prepare myself and finish my breakfast as well. Today was the exam as well.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm sooo dead._

I dragged myself out of bed, brushed my teeth and got dressed and I left for breakfast.

_Only twenty-two minutes left. Better use it wisely._

I ran down the hallway to the cafeteria and skidded to a halt a few steps away and waited for my heart rate to drop back to normal and made myself look like I wasn't rushing. I entered and noticed everyone staring at me from the corners of their eyes, but they continued talking to each other. I hurried over to and got my breakfast, then I went to sit with Teito and Mikage. It had become a daily routine.

"What took you so long?" Teito asked me.

"Sorry... I slept in." I replied embarrassed.

"Wha? Yumi-chan slept in? That's not like you!" Mikage said in a surprised tone.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I only showed the real me to them because I trusted them and we had promised that we couldn't hide amything from each other. Personality included. So I decided to be honest with them. They were surprised when I suddenly changed how I acted, but accepted it and stayed my friends. Of course all the other students didn't know this and still thought of me as the innocent and shy type who obviously needed a man to protect her. They didn't know I exel in my studies and I'm actually the best in the class because when we have physical lessons, I do it seperately from them so they don't know my results and when we do tests, the teacher tells me my results personally after class. I only tell Teito and Mikage my results and they are always impressed at my results. The first time I told them, they were surprised and said I was lying but when I challenged them both to a duel, with both of them on one team and me on the other, and I defeated both of them, they believed me and praised me about how strong I was. After we finished eating, we left to go to the meeting area to be told which group we were in and leave with our group to start the exam.

"So what group are you in Yumiko? Teito and I are in group A." Mikage asked me.

I looked sadly at them and said in a disappointed voice"Group D, the last group to perform the exam. I'll watch you guys perform yours so you better watch mine. Kay?"

"Of course Yumiko. Right Teito?" Mikage stated cheerfully.

"Fine..." Teito mumbled quietly, barely audible.

"I can't believe I stuck with a sklave." exlaimed a voice near us. We all turned to find that the speaker was no other than the idiotic Shuri Oak.

_At least I'm not with a nut head like him. I feel sorry for Teito and Mikage though, they're stuck with him_. I thought.

"Group A hurry up while I'm still asking you nicely!" the examiner shouted at the five guys.

"Bye Yumiko. Catch you later." shouted Mikage.

"Do your best you two!" I shouted back.

I was turning to go find my own group when somebody clutched my shoulder. I turned around and faced my grandfather.

"Yumiko, you will be staying next to me until it is your turn to start." he told me. I nodded and followed him to the examining room to see how well the students will do.

**Team A's turn:  
**I watched as a few of the students were sent flying after the prsioner bashed them up. Soon the only people left were Mikage, Teito and Shuri.

_As expected of Mikage and Teito, but... what's Shuri still doing there? I thought he'd be knocked out long ago._ I thought with a puzzled expression. As soon as I thought that, The examining room's automatic door opened and in came a group led by a man with snow white hair and merciless amethyst eyes. I let out a small gasp. The Black Hawks. They came in and Grandfather Miroku greeted them. Then he motioned me forward and I obeyed, then he introduced me to them.

"Ayanami, this is my granddaughter Yumiko. Yumiko, this is Ayanami from the Black Hawks." he explained. I nodded my head slowly.

**Ayanami:  
**I looked at the girl who Chairman had announced to be his granddaughter. I could see the strong resemblance between the two. She nodded slowly after the introduction and I got a better look at her face. She had a fragile figure and was the type of person who was usually the dream type for guys and what people called a natural beauty. She wore no make-up unlike how most girls do these days and made no impression of trying to impress me like most girls I usually meet do. She was a unique one and I was instantly fascinated in her. I flicked my eyes back to Chairman Miroku but my attention was still on her.

"So, how are this years candidates?" I asked cooly.

"Well..." replied the female examiner.

I turned and faced the candidates. One of them ran up to the screen and started banging his fist on it pleading for help. I looked at him in disgust.

"How disgraceful." I said.

"Hey, isn't he the heir to the prestigious Oak family?" somebody asked.

"Family name means nothing on the battlefield." Chairman Miroku said seriously.

"That's right Grandfather. Isn't this where most of the students drop out? I've also heard stories about some of them dying." said a female voice.

I turned and found it to be Yumiko, the Chairman's granddaughter. Just as I assumed. Chairman Miroku smile fondly at the child and said. "That's right Yumiko. Only about an average of 20 students pass out of all the candidates participating. They can't seem to harness the skills they use in training when they are faced with a real opponent."

"That's pretty pathetic isn't it Grandfather?" she said bluntly with no emotion on her face. This earned gasps from all over the room.

"I guess that's right Yumiko. And why are people gasping at what you just said? It's pretty normal considering your personality and attitude towards things." he asked her puzzled.

She looked up and smiled at him warmly "Oh. That's because I wanted to see everyones reaction after they found out how I really act, so I decided to have some fun by acting cute, clumsy and shy like how they probably expect a girl to act." she chirped happily.

Hyuuga came up behind me and whispered "Pss, Aya-tan. She's a real sadist like you. Don't you think?". I drew my sword and aimed it at him. "Your reaction time is slow by 0.003 seconds Hyuuga. Go practice after our business is finished here."

I turned back to the exam and saw that a boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes had surrounded the prisoner's head with his zaiphon and told him that he would spare him if he gave up. One of the examiners entered and told him that he had to finish the criminal off but he just replied saying "He isn't really our enemy. There is no reason to kill him" and withdrew his zaiphon. I entered and finished the criminal off. I looked at him and told him directly, "Your soft."

I went back into the the examination room and watched the other candidates with only a few passing the exam. Soon, it came to the last groups turn. Group D. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chairman speak softly to his granddaughter.

"It's your turn Yumiko. Do your best."

"Of course Grandfather! I promise I won't disappoint you or tarnish our family's reputation." she replied. She pecked his cheek and proceeded to leave. When she past me, I saw her smile and whisper to herself "I wonder how everybody will react to my real self?"__

**Me:** I wonder how everyone will react to Yumi-chan? I just can't wait!.  
**Yumiko:** They'll be sooo surprised! My real one is even worse than part of what I showed Teito, Mikage, Kage and everyone else.  
**Me:** Yep! It's even worse. *sigh*  
**Yumiko:** What's wrong?  
**Me:** The term's holiday is almost over and I'll only be able to post on the weekends. Probably one on Saturday and two on Sunday when I can usually post one everyday. That just sucks cause I want to finish this one and start a new one. Or maybe I could start a new series but continue this one at the same time. Maybe I could put this on hold or I could take turns writing a chapter for both series. I don't know what to do anymore! It's sooo frustrating!

**Yumiko:** There, there...


	4. Kapitel 4: Secret Revealed

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 4: Secret Revealed**

**Author's Note:** I've decided that it's most likely gonna be TeitoxYumiko because I'm gonna plan ahead of time and have Kage die trying to protect Yumiko (sorry Kage). Anyway, Yumiko's pretty scary and mean. Just like Ayanami. But she's joining the Bishops not the Black Hawks. I'm listening to Hitomi no Kotae (07-ghost ending song) and it's great! You should listen to it too!

**Me:** I think I'm gonna start a new fanfic and it's gonna be about Matantei Loki Ragnarok since I like it so much. I'm probably gonna write chapters for whichever fanfic I feel like writing for. But you never know, I might make a chapter for both in one day. Anyway, Yumi-chan, go do your thing.

**Yumiko:** What thing?

**Me:** The introduction obviously!

**Yumiko:** Oooh. The introduction. Of course. 07-ghost does not belong to Pandora-chan, it belongs to Yuki Amemiya.

**Me:** Hey. When did you start calling me Pandora-chan?

**Yumiko:** Since now.

**Kapitel 4: Secret Revealed…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I kissed Grandfather Miroku's cheek quickly and left. On my way out, I quietly said to myself "I wonder how everybody will react to the real me?"

**Examination Room:**

I got back into my act when I found my group. We entered the examination room and the examiner gave us our instructions.

"You have to defeat the criminal. In other words, kill him. You have to work together, or else, you might really get killed!" she told us as she pulled a lever to raise the bars to release the criminal.

"Yumi-chan stay back. We'll take care of him. You needn't fight." the boys told me confidently as they surrounded me trying to protect me.

I nodded and decided to kick in at the last moment when all of them would probably have been defeated. I watched as one by one as they were knocked out until I was the only one next.

"You're next girly. You should have never come since my specialty is killing girls." he said in a disgusting voice as he smirked.

**Ayanami P.O.V**:

The criminal beat up the students one by one. A repetitive routine that went on for just about every group. Soon enough, the only people left standing were Yumiko, the Chairman's granddaughter, and the criminal. the criminal looked at her and told her that she should never have joined military school because his specialty was killing girls.

If remember correctly, He was put into custody because of murdering over 100 girls below the age if 30. He's weak. He only killed girls.

"Stop the exam!" someone in the room shouted in panic.

Chairman Miroku stopped somebody from stopping the exam and said calmly, "Don't. Just watch and see what she does." The man gave Miroku a look of bewilderment, but stopped and watched as the Chairman instructed him to.

Then something confusing happened. Yumiko smiled...

**Yumiko:**

I smiled.

_What an idiot. He doesn't know what he just got himself into._

"I suggest that you wipe that grin off your face or I'll wipe it off for you!" the criminal said.

Then he punched me, no, _tried_ to punch me. I dodged. Then I jumped and landed behind him perfectly without even bending my knees when landing. He turned around surprised. I smirked and jumped on him with inhumane speed and ran up his arm. I reached his head and gave him a hard punch. I could hear his jaws breaking. My smile widened. I could feel the stares of surprise and horror at me, but I didn't care. I leapt off him and kicked his shin. He grabbed onto it howling in pain.

_How pathetic._ I thought to myself. _He isn't even worth my time. So weak._

I decided to end it. I leapt onto his back and twisted his head. I could hear his scream of pain stop when I finished turning his head 360 degrees. I let go off and jumped off him, smiling proudly while admiring my work of how I killed him.

"You're not even worthy of me wasting my zaiphon on you. By the way, that position really suits you. Oh, I almost forgot. A perfect death for someone as pathetic as you." I told him even though I knew he couldn't hear because he was already travelling to the afterlife. I smiled wickedly.

_You're probably going to hell since you gonna be rejected from heaven by the chief there._

**Ayanami P.O.V:**

I nodded approvingly at the chairman's daughter. I could see the other people in the room gaping in horror at who they thought was a sweet little girl who was actually the devil himself.

"She would be a wonderful recruit to the Black Hawks." I said.

"Are you sure it's not just because she's just like you Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked beside me. I punched his face and got out my whip.

"Hyuuga, when we get back, be ready to get punished." I told him coldly. I saw him shiver and gave a satisfied smile.

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I left the room to go back to my grandfather while stretching my hands above my head. I could feel the horrified gazes of the people that surrounded me. Then I remembered something.

_Teito and Mikage!_

They were the last two people I didn't want to show my true self to. I swore under my breath. I entered the room where my grandfather was and I smiled while running into his arms hugging him.

"I told you I wouldn't disappoint you Grandfather!" I told him happily, ignoring the people around me calling me a monster.

"You did very well." My grandfather told me.

I heard clapping behind me. I turned around and faced the infamous chief of staff, Ayanami.

"You did a very good job." He stated with no emotion. I looked at him as though he was never there. I saw Kuroyuri wake up and he/she saw me looking at Ayanami and glared at me. I didn't even flinch.

**Me:** I actually enjoyed writing that. XD

**Yumiko:** Post this and go to sleep straight away! Okay?

**Me:** Kay, kay. Sheesh. You're not my mother. Sorry it's so short people. I promise the next one will be longer. Make sure to review


	5. Kapitel 5: Saying Farewells

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 5: Saying Farewells**

**Author's Note:**I'm sooo happy that people have read my story. I didn't think anyone would actually read it (true) and it has only been one week! Though… noone has reviewed yet… Not that it actually matters since I want to type all these ideas I'm getting for one of my all time favourite manga/anime! Summary: This is the chapter when Teito escapes and Yumiko is asked to join the Black Hawks. BTW, I'm following the animes plot until it gets to the end of the anime, then I'm gonna continue from the manga's plot.

**Me:** *sniff* *sniff*

**Yumiko:** Why are you crying?

**Me:** My dad took away my i-phone!

**Yumiko:** Oh. That's it. I thought it would be something else more horrible, like you weren't allowed on the laptop anymore. Which means you have to quit writing my story.

**Me:** You don't understand! My i-phone's my life! I can't live without it! Curse my father for doing this to me…

**Yumiko:** Now is not the time for this.

**Me:** *instant recovery* You're right. Anyway, I'd like to thank ThorongilAnime & anna the viking XD for putting my story on their Story Alert and Favourite Story list. I would like to thank animefreakv23 the beast for putting my story on Story Alert. I absolutely love you guys .! Well… not like that… but… you know what I mean. Right?

**Yumiko:**

**Kapitel 5: Saying Farewells…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

"Yumi-chan! I heard that you kicked that prisoner's ass yesterday! Is that true?" Mikage asked me excitedly.

"Uh… yeah." I replied, as an anime sweat drop appeared on me.

_Thank goodness he and Teito didn't see what happened yesterday._ I thought relieved.

"Sorry we couldn't watch you yesterday Yumiko." Teito told me sadly, he seemed troubled as well.

"It's okay. It must have been something more important than watching my test so I forgive you." I told him cheerfully.

"Teito aren't we lucky! I thought she would beat us up until we couldn't even get up!" Mikage told Teito with his arm on his shoulder.

I looked at Mikage and smiled, but you could clearly see the murderous aura surrounding me.

"What was that?" I said with a murderous touch in my voice which could be detected easily.

Teito and Mikage started shrinking away with terrified expressions on their face.

Mikage nudged Teito and whispered in a trembling voice, "Teito, I think we should get out of here while we still can."

Then he tried to talk to me without trying to be scared but his face and tone of voice betrayed him.

"Yumi-chan, We're gonna go ahead hand in our reports in now. See you later."

Then, they both ran off as fast as their feet could take them, well, Mikage dragged Teito was more like it. I sighed, I was relieved that they hadn't heard the rumour which was the new hot topic at school. Some boys scurried by and looked at me with terror. I smiled.

_Just as I thought, I knew this was how everybody was going to react. It's actually quite amusing._

**Later On:**

As I was walking down the hallway, I felt someone crash into me. I stumbled forward whilst the person who ran into me fell backwards. I turned around to scold them, but to my surprise, it was Mikage. He wasn't with Teito and looked afraid, I was instantly concerned about what was troubling him. He was just like Kage, a happy person who was always smiling. I offered my hand to him and he accepted it. I pulled him up and asked him the following question:

"Mikage what's wrong? Does it have something to do with Teito?"

Mikage started tearing up and I started to panic. I wasn't use to boys crying.

"It's okay. Tell me what happened." I told him in a soothing voice trying to calm him down. It worked. He gulped and nodded and told me what was wrong:

"It's Teito… he attacked the chief of staff, Ayanami. They locked him up afterwards. Yumiko, we have to save him! We just have to! He's our precious friend. We can't just stand by and watch him suffer! It's wrong…" his voice faltered at the end.

I nodded.

"Okay. I have an idea of where he is. This is gonna be risky and I can only help you a little bit. The rest is up to you." I told him seriously.

He nodded and followed me when I began to lead the way. We had ran as quickly and quietly as possible and we soon reached our destination in a few minutes. I nodded to the staircase leading down into a basement.

"He should be down there, I'll stay here to guard and keep watch for anyone approaching." I told him quietly.

He gave me a silent nod and started travelling down the staircase. He came back soon with Teito who had a look of bewilderment. His hands and feet were chained.

"But. H-how?" he stuttered. You could clearly tell he was surprised.

"Don't ask. Mikage take Teito away from here as far as possible. I have to return or they'll grow suspicious if all both of us are found missing. They'll suspect that we collaborated and plotted to get Teito freed. You have to keep him safe. I've heard that every person that has attacked Ayanami has ended up with their head chopped off." I told them. Then I turned to Teito and smiled sadly. I couldn't hold back the tears which had formed and they ran down my cheek. "I guess this is farewell Teito. I hope we meet again someday. Whether it's in this lifetime or another." He opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it. Instead he gave me a nod and started running away with Mikage. I turned, wiped my tears and ran back to my room.

_Not again._

**The Next Day:**

Today I was summoned into my Grandfather's office. As I was on my way there, I was wandering what he wanted to speak to me about. He never called me into his office, except for that one time he asked me to help him organise his office since he pulled a very long all-nighter and papers were everywhere. I reached his office and hesitated before hesitantly knocking the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door slowly, but quietly. I peeked inside, and to my surprise, the Black Hawks were there. While I was in my surprised state, I had slammed the door open fully and shouted:

"What the hell! Why in the name of Verloren are they doing here!" I exclaimed while giving them a cold glare which would send shivers down a persons spine, and it did, quite well as well, except that it didn't work for Ayanami. He smiled at my statement and I swore under my breath for my bad manners. I quickly regain my composure and turned towards my grandfather putting my façade up once again into action.

"Yumiko, Ayanami has requested that you should join the Black Hawks and become his begleiter as well in the process." He told me. His chin was rested on his hands. A small gasp escaped my lips and I turned to see all the Black Hawk members gaping, except for Ayanami.

"But didn't you see the look she gave Ayanami-sama during the day of the test? She doesn't even deserve to be in his presence, let alone be his begleiter!" Kuroyuri exclaimed with anger, a hint of annoyance included.

"I agree with whatever Kuroyuri-sama said" The blue hair known as Haruse said.

"Now, now Kuroyuri…" Ayanami started.

"I think it is a bad idea because of various reasons. Number one, she is a girl. Number two, she is the chairman's daughter and etc… You can't possibly allow her onto the team Ayanami-sama." The one known as Katsuragi tried reasoning with Ayanami which sounded more like protesting.

"It'll be okay…" Ayanami started again, but nobody was listening and kept on interrupting.

"Wah! Konatsu, it'll be like having two Aya-tans! That's scary. You can't do this Aya-tan." Hyuuga interrupted.

A vein popped from my head.

_That bastard Hyuuga is totally gonna get it! Whoever said I wanted to join the Black Hawks? They haven't even asked for my opinion yet!_ I thought angrily.

"Hyuuga, you shouldn't say something so rude to a lady." Konastu scolded Hyuuga and gave me a apologetic look.

"God, I'd rather die than join this crazy team filled with psychos." I said to myself and noone in particular.

Ayanami arched an eyebrow.

"You don't really have a choice you know." He told me while smirking.

I swore under my breath and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going Yumiko?" asked Miroku.

I turned to face him and said:

"I'm going to find a rope to hang myself with. Basically meaning I'm gonna go and commit suicide. After all, I said I'd rather die than join this team filled with psychos."

"Wow. She was serious about that? I didn't think she'd go that far." A surprised Hyuuga said.

"Hyuuga, go fetch her. She can't escape. She's joining no matter what." said Ayanami.

"Roger".

I felt a hand clasp around my wrists and I twisted in Hyuuga's grasp and I spun around and punched him in the face. I faced them and shouted the words I had wanted to tell them quite a while ago roll off my tongue.

"Go to hell and make sure you f**ck yourself beforehand. Don't touch me or I'll send you bastards to the afterlife and kill you again after that. If you b*tchs don't leave me alone, I promise I will personally kill you. Don't make me repeat myself. You hear me you retards? You better!"

I felt much better after I had raged at them. The rest of them just stared at me and hid behind Ayanami.

_Wimps._

"Now, now Yumiko. Don't throw a tantrum like a little kid." Ayanami told me, unaffected or disturbed like the others had.

"I don't give a sh*t. I'm not throwing a tantrum. I'm only expressing my feelings in words. Okay? I'm really pissed of at you guys right now and I recommend that you stay away from me right now. There is no way I'm gonna join your team. I don't wanna turn into a psycho like those five." I replied, pointing to the other members of the Black Hawks behind him. They all looked hurt.

"Hey. That's really offensive kid." Hyuuga said in his own defense.

"Well then I suggest that you don't piss me off. By the way, I'M NOT A KID! GET THAT INTO THAT TINY BRAIN OF YOURS WILL YA?" I shouted into his face. Satisfied, I left the room and didn't look back.

**Me:** Sorry for the late update guys. I had to go to tutor and chinese school today. Really, I don't see the point in going to chinese school if I suck at it. At least I understand Cantonese, even though it's only a dialect.

**Yumiko:** Don't complain!

**Me:** Sorry Yumi-chan. Anyway, I promise to spend tomorrow… wait, it's already Sunday. Who cares? I promise that I'll spend practically the whole day typing and updating new chapters. I'll also start my new story based on Matantei Loki Ragnarok today as well. It will be called 'Ragnarok's Apocalypse'. Hope you will read it. Remember to review.


	6. Kapitel 6: Discipline And Torture

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 6: The Difference Between Discipline And Torture**

**Author's Note:**I finally got reviews! And they were really nice comments too. Thank you guys! Some of you have been requesting a chapter earlier and kept telling me to continue the story. It made me really happy. Feel free to tell me anything or give advice about what I should do in my story. It would really help and if you want something in particular to happen, I'll try to add it in, only if it's appropriate. If I can't add it in, I might make an OVA about it. I hope you'll continue to support me because that's what keeps me going. I'll try my best to not disappoint the people who read my stories.

**Me:** I don't really know what to write… is this what people call 'writer's block'?

**Yumiko:** I don't really care. Just finish the chapter!

**Me:** Fine. So then… how about they put wars and a promise collar on you to control you Yumi-chan?

**Yumiko:** No Way! Are you crazy? I will never wear a promise collar! Neither do I want wars in my body!

**Me:** How about you give in to them because your grandfather reasoned with you and you want to please him by obeying his wish?

**Yumiko:** No! Not that either!

**Me:** Well, you can only choose out of those two options. Which one will you choose?

**Yumiko:** The second one…

**Me:** Good girl. Now then I would like to thank **Lilith Merau** for their review. Your review made my day too knowing that somebody liked my story. XD. I think your comment was awesome, you're awesome and your idea was awesome too (you passed the 'awesome fever' onto me now. XD). I will consider your request and try my best to fit it into the story (It will probably be little symptoms for a love triangle every now and then). Thank you for suggesting _'Hana to Akuma'_ to me. It is a very good manga and I am enjoying it very much. Yumi-chan please announce the disclaimer now.

**Yumiko:** Fine. *pout* 07-Ghost does not belong to Pandora, it belongs to Yuki Amemiya. She only owns the plot.

**Me:** Wait. Don't I own you to since you're my OC in this story?

**Yumiko:** No. I own myself. :P

**Kapitel 6: The Difference Between Discipline And Torture …**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

_Geez. Why am I even doing this?_

In the end, I ended up joining the Black Hawks due to personal reasons. The personal reason being that I wanted to please my grandfather. I had put on my military uniform earlier and was now walking down the hall to where I will begin my work as Ayanami's begleiter.

_Seriously. How did things end up like this? I only joined military school to learn self-defence and then I end up becoming the begleiter to the infamous Black Hawk chief of staff Ayanami._

I was still pissed off about yesterday. I found the Black Hawk members very annoying and felt like beating the crap out of them.

_I'll make an exception for Konatsu though. He was the only one who seemed human _(by human I mean he acts normal, not because he's the only person who's human in the Black Hawks who's not a warsfeil)_._ I thought to myself.

I reached the door to the place where I would now begin working. I looked at it and knocked. I opened the door without waiting for a reply. Inside, all the Black Hawk members were there. They looked up when I entered with a surprised expression plastered on their face (except for Ayanami obviously. Seriously. He hardly shows any emotion!).

"Yumi-chan what are you doing here? I thought you said you'd rather die than work with us." announced a smirking Hyuuga. I scowled and glared at him. The other members nodded.

"I'm only working with you guys to please my grandfather. Otherwise, if I wasn't here for that reason, I would be here to kill you psychos or find a cure for this rare disease that you all just happen to have." I told them in a foul voice. "I might as start on my second reason. Finding a cure for this rare disease all of you guys happen to have." I added sarcastically. Then I faced Konatsu and added, "Except for you Konatsu you seem like the only sane person here." I could see his relieved and happy face after I said that. Then, I turned to the others who were shivering in fear. "This will be my first job as a member of the Black Hawks," I said whilst cracking my knuckles for what I was going to do next. From the corners of my eyes, I could see that Ayanami was concentrating on his work but the amused expression he had on his face told me that his attention was on what I was going to do now. I smirked. "Mission #1: Teach the Black Hawk members some discipline as a cure for their disease." I was going to enjoy **_disciplining_** them. (A/N: I shall tell you what discipline in Yumi-chan's world is. In her world it is what we know as torture. XD)

**Later On:**

Most of the Black Hawk members were rubbing their bruises and sore spots after their so called '_discipline_'. While they were at it, I was having a piece of strawberry shortcake (added it in since I love strawberry shortcake XD).

"Yumiko. I command you to give me your cake!" commanded Kuroyuri which sounded more like complaining.

I glanced at him/her and turned back to my cake and started eating again. Kuroyuri fumed.

"How dare you ignore me! I told you to give me your cake!" screeched Kuroyuri. While he/she was saying that, I had finished my cake and dropped her spoon on the plate, making a clattering noise. I then looked at Kuroyuri and said: "Sorry. It's all gone," earning a horrified look from Kuroyuri. Kuroyuri was just about to say something when Ayanami interrupted.

"Hyuuga, take me to the boy. I have decided how to lure out '_that_' person." he said, smirking at the same time. This earned a puzzled expression from me.

'_That' person? Who is he talking about? Who's the boy?_ My brows furrowed and I had numerous thoughts and questions forming in my mind. I was deep in thought when Ayanami interrupted my thoughts. I looked up.

"Yumiko. You will be coming along as well." He told me. I rolled my eyes. _Obviously. I'm his begleiter for goodness sakes. Cause I'm suppose to go with him._

I got up and left the room behind him.

**Arriving At Destination:**

Hyuuga opened the door and I peeked inside and gasped. I ran up to Mikage.

"Mikage! What did they do to you?" I asked. He had bruises all over his face. I was very concerned.

"You know him Yumi-chan?" asked Hyuuga who had taken his lollipop out of his mouth. I glared at them.

"What did you do to him." I growled. I sounded like a wild animal trying to protect their child. Hyuuga shrugged

"Nothing much. Just tried to get answers out of him for where Teito Klein was and if he was helping him escape or was a hostage. He was friends with Teito Klein as well." said Hyuuga. Then Ayanami spoke up.

"Yumiko. You were Teito Klein's friends as well. Were you not?" he asked. I cringed and glanced at Mikage. The expression on his face told me to deny it.

"I may have known him, but I wasn't his friend." I told them.

"Then why were you always hanging around him then?" I cursed under my breath.

_Curse them for being so observant._

"Fine then. I admit it. I was his friend but we had a disagreement so we gave each other the silent treatment for a while, okay?" I lied. Knowing Mikage, he would want me out of this. They seem to have bought it. Ayanami strode up to Mikage and said:

"Your family or Teito?" he asked. I froze.

_He was asking him to choose between his family and Teito?_

"…understand," Mikage began. Hyuuga walked behind him and started to untie him.

"I knew you would understand." chirped Hyuuga happily.

"I'm sure my family will understand." Mikage continued. Hyuuga froze. The ropes fell to the floor and Mikage stood up, looking straight into Ayanami's eyes with a look of determination.

"My family wouldn't want me to betray my friend." he told him.

"That's too bad." Ayanami said.

Then he did something horrible.

I watched terrified. He didn't kill Mikage, he did something worse. Only then did I realise how dangerous the Black Hawk members really were and that I wouldn't want to cross their paths as an enemy.

**Me:** This chapter was random since I didn't know how to continue. I liked typing the bit about the punishment part though. The end gave me a start for the next chapter. Please look forward to it.

**Yumiko:** I have nothing to say except that I'm going to see Teito soon, right?

**Me:** Yep. Look forward to seeing him again. And since you're joining the bishop's team, you have to look out for the perverted bishop called Frau.

**Yumiko:** Roger that. I will look out for him.


	7. Kapitel 7: Mission Of Betrayal

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 7: The Mission Of Betrayal**

**Author's Note:**I'm so happy! You guys are the best! I can write today cause' it's ANZAC day. A.N.Z.A.C stands for Australia and New Zealand Army Corps. A public holiday in Australia when we celebrate those who died in World War II (WWII). I got two reviews during the two days of not uploading from **kira86**** & ****bored411**. Thanks XD. I got over my writer's block and thought of lots of new ideas for the series I hope you'll like them. The summary this time is… I'm not telling you! XP. Just kidding. You have to read to find out. Got you didn't I? Anyway, on with the story… (I like saying that don't I?)

**Me:** Yay! I got onto more author alerts, story alerts, favourite authors and favourite stories! Thank you. *bow*.

**Yumiko:** And those people probably like the story because of me :P.

**Me:** shut up! The people I'd like to thank for adding me in the categories above are… **BooDude, sync94, Shishire, kira86, bored411, TheParadoxicalOtaku & Choco-tan99.**

**Yumiko:** Me too!

**Me:** Kay, kay. Oh yeah! I started reading a novel yesterday which I finished earlier today called Wintercraft, and in the story there was this guy called Silas Dane and whenever I read the bits containing him, I would go 'he's just like Ayanami!'. LOL XD.

**Yumiko:** *shiver* Ayanami. I hate that guy.

**Me:** Yumiko, disclaimer please.

**Yumiko:** *emo corner* Ayanami…

**Me:** YUMIKO!

**Yumiko:** *jolt* What? *glare*

**Me:** Finally! Disclaimer time.

**Yumiko:** *mumble* 07-ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya. Can I please go now?

**Me:** Of course!

**Kapitel 7: The Mission Of Betrayal …**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I was pacing up and down the room continuously ever since Ayanami had let go of Mikage. I was very worried about him. I had no idea what Ayanami had done to Mikage because every time I thought about it, the imaged were hazy and my head started hurting. I felt so close yet so far away from grasping what was happening. I knew that Ayanami wouldn't let anyone go that easily, it just wasn't like him to do that even though I didn't know much about him because I had only met him recently. I was still deep in thought when I heard my name being called.

"… miko … umiko ….. Yumiko!" the voice shouted at me

"What!" I shouted back. They had snapped me out of my daze and I glared at the person who was calling my name. Turned out it was Konatsu.

"Ah! Sorry about that Konatsu. I-I was ju-just th-thinking a-about so-someth-thing." I stuttered, embarrassed. I met his gaze and saw a flash of fear cross his eyes before returning to normal. I got worried.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked anxiously. Konatsu snapped out of whatever he was thinking and was flustered.

"N-no. Aya-ayanami - sa-sama w-wants to s-see you." he stuttered.

"Oh! Okay." I told him brightly, he let out a sigh of relief just before I left the room.

**Konatsu P.O.V:**

I saw Yumiko deep in thought when I walked into the room. I walked up to her feeling guilty about cutting her train of thoughts. I hesitated before calling out her name. Softly at first, but getting louder because she couldn't hear me. In the end, I ended up shouting at her before she could actually hear me.

"What!" she snapped at me. I was startled because that had been very unexpected (actually, that was very expected :P) and as she glared at me, I shivered.

_Her glare was just like Ayanami's._

I think she saw the look of fear in my eye because she instantly relaxed and blushed.

"Ah! Sorry about that Konatsu. I-I was ju-just th-thinking a-about so-someth-thing." She stuttered. She gave me a puzzled look and asked me, "Is there something on my face?" when she saw me staring at her intensely. I blushed.

"N-no. Aya-ayanami - sa-sama w-wants to s-see you." I stuttered.

"Oh! Okay." She replied. I let out a sigh of relief as she left the room.

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I walked briskly down the hall, after all, it was unlady-like to run (me: psh. You run all the time hypocrite. Yumiko: Shut up!). When I finally found him, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I saw a look of surprise that most people would have missed pass briefly across his face. I smirked. When he saw that I had seen it, he glared coldly at me. I just stood firm on my ground completely unaffected by it unlike what would've happened to most people who've seen it. He turned around.

"You're going to be punished later." He said. I pouted.

"Yeah, totally fair." I said sarcastically. I was still pouting when he suddenly turned around and I blushed a deep scarlet red. It was his time to smirk this time. I glared at him like he did to me before and I got to the point straight away.

"So, why did you call for me?" I asked him seriously.

"It seems that the boy I let go failed his task." He replied. My heart sank. I backed away from him.

"You can't be serious." I said, horrified. I knew what this meant. Tears started to sting my eyes.

"Of course I am." He answered. There was no emotion in his voice or face.

Suddenly, my legs collapsed underneath me. I held my hands to my shaking head and started sobbing like a baby uncontrollably. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

_He's dead. Mikage's dead._

**Ayanami P.O.V:**

I was surprised when somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around oblivious to the expression which was on my face for a split second (more like nanosecond XD) and saw Yumiko smirking. I glared at her after realizing that she had seen my surprise. I turned around.

"You're going to be punished later." I told her.

"Yeah, totally fair." She said sarcastically.

I turned around and caught her pouting. She blushed a deep scarlet red and turned to face anyway but me. I smirked.

_How cute._

She glared at me for smirking at me and all of a sudden turned dead serious.

_Women's mood swings are so complicated._ I thought to myself (of course they are).

"So, why did you call for me?" she asked seriously.

"It seems that the boy I let go failed his task." I answered. She gave me a look that said I was lying.

"You can't be serious." She said, smiling nervously.

"Of course I am." I told her.

I watched as she faltered. Her legs buckled underneath her and she lost control of her emotions. I watched her. No pity was shown from me. She kept on wiping away her tears, but those were quickly replaced with fresh ones. When they finally stopped, she looked up at me.

"That's not the reason why you called me here, is it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling, but you could slightly hear it.

I was amazed at how fast she recovered. Normally, it would have taken longer. She tried standing up, but the wobbling in her legs prevented her from doing so completely. How she knew that I didn't call her out to just tell her that was beyond me. Most people would assume that that was all I was going to tell them.

"That's right. I'm now going to give you a mission." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You are going to capture Teito Klein and bring him back to me."

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I knew that that wasn't everything that Ayanami had to tell me, so, after my breakdown, I stood up, still trembling, and asked him for the real reason for why I was called.

"That's not the reason why you called me here, is it?" I asked, voice trembling.

"That's right. I'm now going to give you a mission." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. I knew that this was going to be a mission I didn't want to do.

"You are going to capture Teito Klein and bring him back to me." He said, dead serious.

I gasped.

_He was asking me to betray Teito._

**Me:** This chapter is a very serious one. I made sure that there was no raging Yumiko or anything about her going crazy, though it is very dramatic. This was the effect I was trying to get. I want some chapters to be very serious for some reason…

**Yumiko:** Pandora-chan! You made it too serious!

**Me:** I know. I wonder what's going to happen next? This chapter is definitely a cliff-hanger!

**Yumiko:** You've got me sitting on the edge of my seat waiting for what's going to happen next! Just tell me what's going to happen next already! I'm too curious.

**Me:** *wink* Read the next chapter when it's out. I'm sure it'll satisfy you.


	8. Kapitel 8: Introductions

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 8: Introductions**

**Author's Note:**Hi peeps! I'm back with a new chapter of Unrequited Love. I got a review from **TheParadoxicalOtaku **right after I uploaded it (I was quite surprise a review came that quick) and I hope that you guys will keep on supporting me throughout the story until it's very end. At the start of this chapter, Yumiko arrives at the church, but for some odd reason, she collapses at the front of the gates (I shall keep the reason why a secret) and Teito and company (the three bishops) finds her fainted at the entrance of the church and helps her. When they uncover the cloak (has a hoodie on it XD), Teito recognizes the person as Yumiko. Etc… Find out the rest as you read.

**Me:** Chapter 8 is already out and it's only been 3 weeks!

**Me:**I'm a quick uploader *yay*.

**Yumiko:** I guess that is pretty quick considering that 8 have been written on the weekends and on Anzac day. Plus the fact that you have already wrote two chapters on another fanfiction.

But! The stories are only short with a maximum of more than 1,000 words in each

**Me:** *emo corner* Way to ruin a persons mood Yumi-chan…

**Yumiko:** Hey! I'm only telling you some obvious facts.

**Me:** Your still a meanie though.

**Yumiko:** *sigh* you're acting like a little kid.

**Me:** That's cause' I am a kid.

**Yumiko:** Oh shut up!

**Me:** No. Don't wanna~

**Yumiko:** *sweat drop* ha… ha… let's just do the disclaimer now. 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya.

**Me:** Just admit it Yumi-chan~ You're being owned by a kid a few years younger than you~

**Yumiko:** NO I'M NOT!

**Me:** Sure, sure you're not.

**Kapitel 8: Introductions…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I was panting heavily as I reached the gates of the church in the seventh district. I looked up to the gates looming above me.

_So this is the famed church of the seventh district, also known as 'God's territory'._

Suddenly, my vision started going hazy. I leaned against the railing of the bridge leading to the church for support and started panicking.

_Am I going blind?_ I asked myself._ Of course not! Don't be such an idiot Yumiko! _(Yumiko's going crazy! She's talking to herself. Lol XD)

I felt the world going in slow motion around me and I was starting to collapse onto the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and felt a tugging in an empty part of my heart, it felt as though I had lost half of my soul. That was the last thing I noticed before I blacked out and let the darkness engulf me.

**Teito P.O.V:**

I was walking towards the gates to leave the church once more, deciding that it was best for me to leave and not cause the people around me anymore trouble like I've been doing ever since I got here. I didn't deserve the kindness they gave me. As I reached the gates, I felt myself being lifted up by the back of the collar of my robe. I struggled in the grasp of the person who grabbed me. They turned me to face them and I looked into the familiar face of the perverted bishop.

"Let me go you perverted bishop!" I roared into the bishop's face (it's obviously Frau, but I prefer calling him perverted bishop. After all, he's not my favourite character. My favourite character is Burupya XD)

"Come on brat. No point running away anymore. I'll catch you no matter what." He said while smirking. I summoned my zaiphon and threw it at him even though I knew it would have no effect.

"Wow. Almost got me there brat." He told me.

"Let go of me! I'm not a brat as well!" I shouted at him. He just simply threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me back into the church ground.

"I can walk you know." I told him. I knew perfectly well I had just lost to a bastard who read porn secretly (he does though. Just thought I'd include it).

_Thump._

Frau turned around to face the source of the sound and dropped me to the ground. I grunted when my body made impact with the ground. I stood up rubbing my sore spot when I saw Frau leaning over a figure slumped against the bridges railing.

"Hey brat! It seems we found an unconscious person. Better take them back with us." He told me.

He picked up the person bridal style (me: ha ha ha. Yumiko's being held bridal style by Frau! Yumiko: Shut up! I never want to be held by him like that again. It's disgusting *shiver*) and carried them in with us. I trailed silently behind him to a guest room. Along the way, we met Castor and Labrador who asked who the person was and walked alongside us to the guest room. When we reached the room, Frau placed the figure which had passed out at the front of the gates on the bed.

"Well then… What should we do with this person?" asked Frau.

"I suggest we take their cloak off to get a clearer look at their face." suggested Castor.

"I agree with Castor." agreed Labrador. Frau nodded.

"Well, here it goes." Frau shrugged and carefully unwrapped the coat off the person.

They all gasped when they saw who it was (of course the bishops didn't know who it was, but Teito did! XD). It was a young girl with pink hair and very pale skin. Her chest was heaving up and down which proved she was alive and breathing.

"Wow! It's a chick, a hot one too." Frau said with a smirk. I smacked him on the head.

"Stop hitting on an unconscious girl, you perverted bishop!" I scolded him with a scowl. He just flashed me a smile and shut up. I continued staring at the girl, waiting patiently for her to wake up.

_Yumiko…_

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I blinked a couple of times before I sat up grudgingly. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room grouchily, I wasn't much of a person who liked to wake up straight away and would usually go back to sleep after waking up, but when I saw Teito, I completely forgot about my grouchiness and jumped off the bed and hugged Teito, sending both of us sprawling to the ground. I could sense the surprised looks of the people around me. Teito pushed me gently and sat up, laughing. Let me emphasise the word please, **_laughing_**. He was laughing, the first time I ever saw him do that. I smirked cheekily and pulled his cheeks.

"Awww… Teito, you're sooo cute when you're laughing." I told him in a cheeky voice. He stopped laughing and blushed scarlet red, I laughed. It was the first time I ever saw him blush too. I heard someone cough behind me.

"Uhmm… Sorry to disturb your reunion? But don't forget we're here too." Someone said. I turned around and faced a bishop with spikey blonde hair and sharp, piercing eyes. He was also very tall, VERY! My eyes widened and I quickly hid behind Teito. The blonde rubbed the back of the head.

"Che. Why does everybody get bad vibes from me?" he asked noone in particular.

"Maybe it's because you're a rebel who reads porn and smokes?" suggested a white-purple haired bishop with purple eyes. I mentally smirked. The blonde scowled.

"I'm only hiding because my friend told me that you're a perverted and everything and told me to stay away from you." I told him. (yay! I'm mentioned :D). The blonde turned to Teito and growled.

"Brat, don't tell me…" he began.

"I swear, I wasn't the one who told her!" Teito said, suddenly alarmed. While the two were bickering, I took the opportunity to introduce myself the two bishops.

"Hi! Pleasure to meet you~ I'm Yumiko Takahashi." I chirped with a smile.

"I'm Labrador, and this is Castor. We hope we'll be able to get along nicely with you." said the white-purpled haired bishop, the bishop he introduced as Castor had reddish-brown hair and darker matching eyes. I nodded.

"Don't forget me! I'm Frau." said the blonde bishop. Somehow, he had managed to say that while fighting Teito.

"Don't ignore me!" raged Teito. I watched their fight with amusement. This was the first time I had seen Teito like this.

_He's changed a lot in the amount of time I was gone._

I smiled. Teito was more carefree, like how a boy his age should act. I was glad he had loosened up.

"_You are going to capture Teito Klein and bring him back to me."_

I shuddered remembering those words. They were continuously ringing in my head. I shook my head, trying to get the words out of my head.

"Are you okay Yumiko?" asked Labrador. He and Castor were giving me worrying looks. I shook my head.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." I told them, putting on one of my fake smiles. They didn't look totally convinced, but bought it anyway. I was never going to betray Teito. He was one of the very few people I had left.

_But I also don't want to lose Grandfather Miroku._

I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Yumiko, are you sure you're okay?" Labrador asked once again. I nodded.

"Just a little headache, that's all." I told him, giving a reassuring smile.

"Should I make you a cup of tea?" he asked. I nodded and he brightened up.

"I'll go make it right away!" he said as he left. I turned my attention back to Teito and Frau's fight.

"Argh! I don't even know how you're a bishop! You read porn, smoke, flirt and eat meat. Eat Meat! Bishops shouldn't eat meat, should they Yumiko?" Teito asked me in the middle of his fight. I nodded.

"I don't want to that from a brat who is waaaay shorter than me and is a chibi." snickered Frau. This only angered Teito more. I left before it got anymore serious. I wouldn't want to be there when it happened. Luckily, Labrador arrived with my cup of tea.

"Here you go Yumiko." he said kindly, handing the cup over to me. I returned his smile.

"Thanks Labrador." I replied. I looked in it with fascination. There was flowers sprouting inside the drink, something I've never seen before.

_Interesting…_

"What type of tea is it?" I asked Labrador, my gaze never leaving the drink.

"It's chamomile tea." He told me. I nodded. I lifted it and took a sip. I coughed whilst drinking the tea and my face screwed up in disgust.

"It's too sweet." I stated. Labrador looked surprised. Frau and Teito also stopped fighting. Frau looked at me in surprise and Teito gave me a puzzled look. He walked up to me and observed the drink, face screwed up in thought.

"Strange… Labrador wouldn't carelessly make the drink sweet." he murmured.

"He might, accidentally. I mean, this is Labrador we're talking about." snorted Frau. I glared at him. Even though I had just met Labrador, I liked him. He seemed like a good-natured person who would help anybody in trouble.

_Though,… never judge a book by its cover, not everything is necessarily what seems to meet the eye ._

"Teito, would you care to show Yumiko around the church? She would probably be staying here for a while, we need to familiarise her with the church grounds. And we can't trust her Frau, he would might do something to her, and Labrador, Frau and I need to discuss something important anyway." said Castor. In his speech, he threw glances at Frau, which of course, Frau returned.

"Okay." nodded Teito.

**Bishops P.O.V:**

The three bishops watched the two friends leave the room and made sure nobody was listening to their conversation before they began.

"Did you hear her? She said the tea was sweet. It only tastes sweet to those who have been deeply wounded mentally." said a worried looking Labrador, "I wonder what kind of hardships she faced?"

"I hope she's going to be alright. She has a really pure soul, but it's delicate and could be consumed by darkness easily. I could already sense some darkness seeping in already." said Castor. Frau snorted.

"All I'm worried about is that she might be '_their_' spy. She was wearing a military uniform you know." stated Frau. They all paused, deep in thought, wondering what might've brought the girl here. They had every right to be suspicious after what happened to Teito's other friend, Mikage.

"Well, we shouldn't dwell on it too much. All that I know is that her sudden appearance here has stirred a threat towards Teito, but she's only a little part of the threat. She still hasn't decided on a decision yet, which means we might still be able to lead her onto the right path. Though, her appearance may seem coincidental, it isn't. It seems she was fated to come here, like Teito. She is here for a reason. I don't know all the exact details though." said Labrador. He had a premonition earlier that day on an unexpected guest who had relationships with Teito, but nothing else was mentioned.

_Just who is that girl?_

**Me:** The story is getting more and more interesting! It seems that Yumiko is more than what she seems and thinks. Who really is she? (not Eve. I'm gonna make a fanfic on Eve another day. XD)

**Yumiko:** Interesting… I can't keep track of what's going to happen after this.

**Me:** Course you can't. I haven't told you what happens next yet.

**Yumiko:** True… When are you going to tell me?

**Me:** I don't know. Maybe now, maybe later. But I think sooner is better than later, so I'll tell you after I finish posting this chapter.

**Yumiko:** Yay! Thanks Pandora-chan~


	9. Kapitel 9: Nostalgic Familiarity

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 9: Nostalgic Familiarity**

**Author's Note:**I've been learning the Muscian's Song (also known as the 14th's Lullaby) from D. Grayman on the piano. I got my piano tutor to teach me it XD. I've also self taught myself the Raggs Requiem (because the anime/manga is awesome) too! XD

**Me:** I can die a happy person if my piano teacher finishes teaching me that one song and I can play it without any problems.

**Yumiko:** Huh? Why?

**Me:** Because I just will!

**Yumiko:** Make sure you finish the fanfic as well!

**Me:** Of course~

**Yumiko:** Good.

**Me:** I'm going learn Akahitoha (one of my favourite vocaloid songs) after it.

**Yumiko:** Okay…

**Me:** I think I want to start another fanfiction. This time on Kuroshitsuji…

**Yumiko:** *sweatdrop* what about this one.

**Me:** Ha, ha, ha. Yumiko, did you see your face just then? It was priceless! Of course I'll continue this one.

**Yumiko:** Phew! You gave me a heart attack just then.

**Me:** Really?

**Yumiko:** No. It's just a figure of speech.

**Me:** Oh! Well then, disclaimer time! 07-Ghost does not belong to me. It belongs to Yuki Amemiya.

**Kapitel 9: Nostalgic Familiarity…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I walked around the church aimlessly. I was trying to find Teito, but so far had no success in doing so. I tried asking the people around the church, but they had just shrugged me off saying that they didn't know. One time, I had asked three nuns (me: They were Sister Athena, Libelle and Rosalie XD) where Teito was, and their eyes sparkled. "Are Teito's girlfriend?" they asked keenly. I blushed furiously at the question and made a mental note that I should avoid them at all cost. I had run off afterwards and didn't look back. I turned a corner and sighed.

_Why are there so many corridors? I think I'm lost, it's like a labyrinth in here! Seriously, how will I find Teito?_ I thought to myself.

Then, I bumped into someone and got knocked to the floor. I scowled and came face to face with a certain perverted blonde bishop. He held out his hand to me and smirked.

"And what may a pretty lady such as yourself be doing on the ground?" he asked. I glanced and slapped his hand away, disgusted at his attempt of trying to flirt with me and gave him one of my infamous glares which many people said resembled Ayanami's. It certainly worked because I detected a shiver running down his spine after recognizing the familiarity of it. I stood up and calmed myself down before looking him directly in the eye.

"Do you know where Teito is?" I asked him wearily.

"I think his in the library preparing for the exam." he replied.

"Exam?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. For the bishop exam." he said.

"Oh."

I turned around to leave and soon realized something after I took a couple of steps. I facepalmed mentally at my stupidity. I quickly ran around the corner again, just in time to see Frau already halfway down the corridor. I ran and tackled him. He turned around, eyes widened with shock, but when he saw me, they softened. He chuckled.

"What do you want now?" he asked, putting up a gentleman act. I sighed and turned around, blushing with embarrassment.

"I don't know where the library is. Can you take me there?" I mumbled. He smirked triumphantly.

"Of course. What gentleman wouldn't for a lady?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

_Psh. Like he actually is one._

He started to lead the way and I soon followed. Later, we had ended up in front of the library doors. They were big smooth polished oak ones, similar to the ones in the military. My heart ached because of remembering my grandfather. We entered the room and I scanned my surroundings, trying to commit them to memory. Frau tapped my shoulder and pointed to a study table in the corner. I looked at him in the eye, a silent plan unfolding between us without needing any words. I nodded. We silently crept up to the table and…

"BOO!" both of us exclaimed, jumping in front of the occupants of the table. They were caught off guard and you could see the how alarmed they were because it was written all over their face. Teito turned red with embarrassment from being caught alarmed and resumed his signature angry faced. Frau and I smirked triumphantly at our success and high-fived. We could feel the glares of the examinees piercing our backs, but payed no heed to it. The other occupants of the table were Bishop Labrador and Castor, and a boy with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, he had purple eyes.

"Oh. This is Hakuren Yumiko." Teito said, his anger no longer visible and now introducing me to the examinee. I stared at him, wondering why he looked so familiar. He looked at me, no traces of earlier emotions, and smirked.

"I know you cannot resist my beauty, but I must ask you to stop staring at me." he said, authority clearly detected in his voice. Then it hit me. He resembled Shuri Oak, a lot. I looked at him and smiled sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, it's just that you remind me of the idiots from the disgraceful Oak family." I told him. I could see the slight movement of his jaws clenching.

"Is that so? And may I ask what is so idiotic and disgraceful about them?" he asked me, putting on a smile similar to my own. I remembered the military exam. And my smile broadened.

"Well, apparently during the Barsburg empires military exam, halfway through the exam, Shuri Oak ran up to the examination room's window and started banging on it, begging the people on the other side to save him and exclaiming that he was going to die." I explained.

"Oh. And does that mean it effects the whole family?" he questioned me. I nodded.

"Of course it does, it will also effect the future generations of his family as well. I expect that his family has already disowned him by now due to his disgraceful behaviour, honestly I personally think he's lower than a dog!" I snorted. We paused and glared at each other. Sparks of lightning visible flashing and colliding in the background. There were many nervous onlookers, afraid of interfering, thinking about the consequences of what would happen if they did.

"Um…..guys?" Teito started. We snapped out of our glaring contest and focused it on him.

"What?" we said in unision He shuddered and looked at us nervously before continuing.

"You guys are causing a scene." he said in a low sheepish voice. We both looked around and calmed down, blushes creeping onto our faces because of our unintended attention.

"It's all your fault!" I hissed to him.

"My fault? You were the one who started it!" he snorted. We growled at each other. Somebody separated us by pulling us apart.

"Now, now. Stop your bickering you two." Announced Frau who was the one who stopped us, he gave us threatening looks and was able to shut us up.

"You're lucky that Bishop Frau was here to help you." He grumbled.

_More like you were lucky Frau was here to help **you**._

"What was that?" I asked him, though I had actually heard.

"Nothing." He said quickly, just making him more suspicious. Everybody sat down in their spots on the table again. I pulled out the chair next to Teito and sat down, Frau doing the same on the other side. I looked at the bible Teito was reading and the others stacked in two piles around him.

_Probably stacked in the categories of the ones he already read and the ones he hasn't._

I picked up the first volume and flipped to the first page. My eyes widened. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Is there anything wrong Yumiko?" asked Castor. I didn't answer. I stared at the words written on the page. They were somehow familiar even though I had never read a bible before. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head before looking again, making sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I stared again, this time, I knew I wasn't hallucinating. The words were slithering across the page, moving and forming different word than before. I snapped the book shut and put it down. I put my fingers on my temples and rubbed them in a massaging movement.

_That was weird._

"Yumiko?" Labrador questioned. I looked at him, his lavender coloured eyes locking with my pinkish ones. I smiled weakly.

"Nothing's wrong. I think I've read these bibles before, they seem awfully familiar." I told him. Castor arched his eyebrows.

"Well then, let's see if you have." He said, smiling. I nodded.

_I wonder if I have read them before…_

"…volume 20, chapter 3, "Into the sea…" Castor read from a bible.

"About the sins and punishment of the fallen babel." I suddenly said. Everyone was surprised, I even surprised myself. I gave a mental puzzled look to myself.

_How did I know that? I haven't even read these before and I am somehow able to finish off the sentence._

"Wow. It took me three years to remember all of these and I had the worst partner **ever**, but suddenly you and the brat come along and somehow know them thinking you've read them somewhere before! How do you do it? There must be some sort of trick!" complained Frau. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It suddenly popped into my head and came out of my mouth before I could stop it." I told him hesitantly. I started to back away, ending up behind Teito, fear had found a way into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Frau asked, a puzzled expression matching his puzzled face. I started to tremble.

"L-look be-behind y-y-you" I stuttered. Frau slowly turned around and gulped.

He was now going to feel the wrath of Castor.

**Me:** Oooh. I now got even more interesting. Why does Yumiko find the bibles so familiar? Where has she read them before? These questions will be answered in future chapters *wink*. BTW, I got the quote from the Barsburg bible from the manga. Tee…hee…hee.

**Yumiko:** *sigh* she's pretty much hyper about today. She's happy about **a lot** of things that have happened today.

**Me:** *glare* What was that?

**Yumiko:** *gulp & sweatdrop* nothing. _*Wow. More like her glare is similar to Ayanami's*_

**Me:** I heard that!

**Yumiko:** *shock* Are you physic? Because I only thought that, I didn't say it out loud. *sweatdrop*


	10. Kapitel 10: Emerging Mysteries

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 10: Emerging Mysteries**

**Author's Note:**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was typing up a prologue for my competition between me and my friend. The account it's on is called '**Mystical Leo**' and the story is based on Fairytail. Whoever gets the most reviews, wins. Hope you'll support me. Oh wait. That's cheating… Well, I can only put it up on Monday so don't check it out yet. My story's '**Lost Dragon Prophecy**'.

**Me:** I will beat the crap out of my friend!

**Yumiko:** Ah. So hyper today.

**Me:** So what?

**Yumiko:** It doesn't mean anything.

**Me:** Oh. Okay.

**Yumiko:** Did you start the Kuroshitsuji fanfic?

**Me:** Yep! I already posted a bad prologue and two chapters.

**Yumiko:** Bad?

**Me:** Yep. I think they're bad

**Yumiko:** That's pretty mean

**Me:** *snort* I can call my fanfic whatever I want!

**Yumiko:** I don't want to feel your wrath since it's probably similar to Castors, so I'll announce the disclaimer now

**Me:** Okay~ Go ahead

**Yumiko:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya. Please remember that.

**Me:** On with the story now~

**Kapitel 10: Emerging Mysteries…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I walked into the library again today. I've been doing coming here the last few days since Teito's been studying here, trying to commit the bibles to memory, even though he already has. Today he had a book opened in front of him and was studying it. I pulled the chair next to him out and sat on it. I placed my chin on my hands and looked at the book.

"What's it about Teito?" I asked him. He looked at me startled. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't sense my present.

"This book talks about Verloren, his curse and the history behind why he was sent to earth." he explained to me.

"So why was he sent to earth?" I asked him. He pushed the book over to me.

"Read it and find out yourself." he told me. I looked at the book and started to read.

**Verloren**

_Verloren is the God of Death and was praised and hailed as the chief of heavens greatest and perfect creation. His job was to decide which souls were to go to heaven and guide the lost ones. However, one thousand years ago, he was sent to earth after being accused of murdering the chief of heavens daughter, Eve, as punishment. He released his kor which spread havoc around the world. The kor grants a person three wishes, once those three wishes have been granted, that person cannot return back to the chief of heaven's side. This is known as 'Verloren's curse'. It is said that Verloren started to gather human souls, looking for the one that belonged to Eve after the chief of heaven told him that Eve was reincarnated and her soul resides on earth. His search was unsuccessful. When the chief of heaven heard of this treachery, he created the seven ghosts, Zehel, Fest, Profe, Relikt, Ea, Vertrag and Randkalt, from Verlorens fragments. The seven ghosts were sent to earth and were able to successfully seal him away. Using the power of the eye of Mikhail, they were able to seal his original body in Pandora's Box, and using the eye of Raphael, Verloren was reincarnated into humans. Till this day, the ghosts are still on earth, making sure everything is in order._

"So, what do you think?" asked Teito. I looked at him and saw the bishops standing behind me, surprising me as well.

"Well I think it's not really Verloren's fault that the chief of heaven's daughter, Eve died." I told them. They were surprised by that statement. Frau gave me a bone chilling glare.

"What do you know about him." he asked coldly, but turned into a statement instead. I looked him in the eye.

"Why would Verloren kill the one he loved?" I told him coldly. He was startled by what I said but quickly regained his composure.

"What do you mean the one he loved? Are you saying that he loved Eve?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied. The three bishops looked at each other, panic slightly visible in their eyes.

"I don't think that's in the book Yumiko. How do you know that?" asked the puzzled Teito. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Dunno. I just know. That's confusing, isn't it?" I told him, chuckling at the end. "Anyway, let's not dwell on it any longer."

I stood up and left the room, leaving the rest of them behind. I walked along the corridor, no destination in mind. I was deep in thought thinking about how I knew this.

_How did I know that Verloren loved Eve? I never even knew about him, the seven ghosts, kors and Eve before this._

_**But I did.**_

I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening in surprise.

_Who are you?_

_***chuckle* It's nice to finally meet you Yumiko.**_

_You didn't answer my question. Who Are You?_

_**I am merely just a voice in your mind. You will find out more about when the time comes. And now is not the time.**_

_Then why are you in my mind?_

_***more chuckling* Today was merely an introduction, my dear. And what you knew about what was between Verloren and Eve was my knowledge. I will now be on my way.**_

_Wait!_

*silence*

_Just who was that?_

I looked up and found myself in the garden. I walked over to the tree and sat down, leaning against it. I closed my eyes and listen to the sound of nature around me. Somehow, it was just comforting. I started to grow drowsy. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard some rustling. I jerked up and looked around me. Nothing. Then I felt a blur of a pink blob pounce onto my face. I pulled it off my face and stared at it. It stared back at me.

_It's a fyulong dragon. How cute._

I stopped.

_And just how did I know that?_

I sighed.

_It must be part of what that person knew._

I looked back at the fyulong dragon and the silence stretched longer. Suddenly…

"Burupya!" exclaimed the fyulong dragon. It jumped out of my hands and onto my shoulder, startling me in the process. It began to nuzzle my neck. I chuckled and pat its' head, then decided to scratch its' neck. It nuzzled me even more after that. I giggled and grabbed it with my hands gently. I laid on the ground and lifted the fyulong dragon in the air, still giggling like a little girl. It kept on going "Burupya!" which just made me giggle harder. Then there was another rustling of leaves and I stopped giggling, suddenly cautious. The fyulong dragon quickly hid behind my neck, tangled in the mess of my hair, and peeked out.

"Who's there?" I asked no one in particular. The leaves rustled some more and a figure walked out from the bushes in front of me. It was Labrador. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Hello Yumiko-san." He said politely.

"Labrador, don't that. You scared the hell out of me." I told him.

"Sorry" he said apologetically. "And can you refrain yourself from saying 'hell'?" I blushed furiously after I realized I said 'hell' on holy grounds

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly. He smiled.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize." He told me. Then, he turned serious.

"Yumiko-san, how did you know about Verloren and Eve's relationship?" he asked. I was startled by his sudden change in personality.

"I don't know. It was that person's knowledge." I blurted.

"That person?" he questions with a puzzled look. Then I realize I gave too much away. I looked away.

"I don't know who that person is yet. Just forget about this conversation." I told him. Before he could ask anything else, I quickly ran away, disappearing in a few seconds. I didn't see the other two bishops emerging out of the bushes.

I ran through the corridor and into the room where I was staying at. I slammed the door closed and leaned against it, sliding to the floor afterwards. I held a hand to my forehead and pushed my hair out of my face. The fyulong dragon climbed out of its' hiding spot and onto my lap, curling into a little ball and looking at me expectantly. I smiled and scratched its' neck. It made a noise similar to a cat purring. I cupped my hands around it and lifted it to my face.

"So little one, what's your name?" I asked it. "Burupya!" it said again.

_I thought fyulongs could communicate through talking the human language._

I sighed again. That person's knowledge seemed to have a huge effect on me. I stood up and laid on my bed, curling into a ball. The fyulong dragon nuzzled against my chest and we fell asleep.

We awoke a while later to the sound of the church bells signalling that it was dinner time. I grudgingly sat up and stretched. I looked at the pink fluff next to me and shook it awake. It yawned drowsily and stretched. It then looked up at me and jumped onto my shoulder. I stood up and began to make my way to the dining hall. When I reached the door, I saw the three bishops and Teito with Hakuren. The three bishops were giving me weird looks and Teito was in a bad mood. He looked really miserable, like he was abandoned. Hakuren was trying to comfort him. I walked up to him and looked at him with concern.

"Teito, are you alright?" I asked him. Teito sniffed and looked at me.

"Yumiko, h-he abandoned me." he said. I was now puzzled.

"Who?" I asked him.

"M-Mikage." He sniffed. I froze.

"Mikage? Where is he?" I asked him, hands now gripping his shoulder he winced and I let go.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Mikage is a fyulong dragon. He's the reincarnation of the human Mikage." Teito told me. I blinked a few times, dumbfounded.

"A fyulong?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fyulong Mikage." I said. Upon hearing me say 'fyulong Mikage', the pink fyulong that was hiding in my hair jumped out and jumped up, landing on my head. Teito's eyes widened in surprise, so did the bishops and Hakuren.

"Mikage!" he exclaimed.

"Burupya!" exclaimed Mikage. Teito opened his hands, welcoming Mikage to hug him. Mikage just nestled on my head, not pouncing on Teito to hug him. Teito resumed his miserable attitude. It really didn't fit him.

_It seems like Mikage prefers me._ I thought, highly amused.

I turned to the bishops.

"So, what's for dinner today?" I asked them. Frau smirked.

"Eyefish stew." he told me. I arched my eyebrows.

"Eyefish stew?" I asked, confused. Frau's smirk widened.

"You'll see." he said. He turned around and opened the big oak door.

I stared at the bowl in front of me.

"What the hell is this?" I said, ignoring the fact that Labrador told me to not say 'hell' (sorry Lab)

"Its eyefish stew." said Frau. I continued to stare at the bowl.

"I mean, is this even edible?" I asked.

"We are lucky that we have these eyefishes for dinner tonight. We can't eat meat so we're really grateful." said the blonde I met the other day whose name is Rosalie. I sweatdropped.

_I can't understand how this is a delicacy._ I thought while poking the eyefish with my fork. I jabbed the fork in and lifted it to face me.

"Just eat it already Yumiko." said Teito, chewing away on his "It's good, I promise." I scowled at him.

"Didn't anybody teach you not to talk with you mouth full?" I scolded him. He swallowed his food with a huge gulp and said: "Sorry Yumiko." apologetically.

"Just eat it already." he said. I gulped and shakily lifted it into mouth and took a bite.

"It's good." I said, surprised at the taste.

"See." said Teito after swallowing another one.

After we finished eating, I went to bed.

"Goodnight guys." I said sleepily. I left to go to my room, Mikage trailing behind me, leaving behind a devastated Teito.

**Later The Same Night, ? P.O.V:**

I stood over the boy known as Teito and stared at him. I lifted my hand and proceeded to touch him. I froze halfway, thornlike things surrounding and pointing at me. Teito opened his eyes, only that it wasn't him any longer. It was Mikhail.

"What do you want with my Master?" asked Mikhail, his glowing red eyes piercing through me.

"Nothing, Mikhail." I told him. His gaze hardened more in suspicion.

"I'll let the girl whose body you're in go since she is precious to my Master, but not you Muriel, angel of emotions." he said. I smirked.

"It seems like you've seen through my disguise Mikhail." I said.

"Do not worry. I'm on your side. But that might change depending on your actions, Mikhail." I told him, my eyes glowing yellow for a moment.

"Is that so?" said Mikhail. He yawned and reverted back to Teito who fell asleep. I silently left the room.

**With The Black Hawks:**

Hyuuga leaned on his chair, sucking on his toffee apple.

"So, when are we going to retrieve the girl Aya-tan?" he asked Ayanami. Ayanami tilted his hat.

"Soon." he murmured…

**Me:** Yay! Mikhail makes an appearance!

**Yumiko:** Who was that person?

**Me:** Muriel, the angel of emotions. It seems like Ayanami's going to come pick you up soon.

**Yumiko:** *shiver* No thanks.

**Me:** That's too bad.

**Yumiko:** *tearing up* Are you going to betray me?

**Me:** Yep.


	11. Kapitel 11: Sleepless Night

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 11: Sleepless Night**

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the very, very late update. I was too busy reading other peoples fanfics and watching some episodes of Fairy Tail that I completely forgot to update. Sorry! I hope you'll forgive me.

Here, have an online cookie, there delicious! *hands over one* Okay! Alls well that ends well. I hope I'm forgiven.

**Me:** I realised I'm doing a lot of fanfics at the moment and I now want to start another one.

**Yumiko:** What!

**Me:** I'm thinking of starting another fanfic

**Yumiko:** Did I just hear you correctly?

**Me:** Yes, you did.

**Yumiko:** NOOOOO!

**Me:** *pout* hey. I can decide what I do.

**Yumiko:** b-but

**Me:** No buts

**Yumiko:** *goes to emo corner* I should get a voodoo doll and use it on Pandora-chan.

**Me:** Hey I heard that and you're not going to use a voodoo doll on me!

**Yumiko:** Fine…

**Me:** Just do the disclaimer

**Yumiko:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya

**Me:** On with the story peeps.

**Kapitel 11: Sleepless Night…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I woke up with a bad headache. I sat up and winced at the effort.

_What happened?_

I lifted the blanket off my body and my eyes widened at the sight awaiting me. I gasped. There were scars covering my entire body, though they were starting to heal.

_How in the world did I get these?_

I didn't go out last night and I wasn't careless enough to get hurt randomly. I don't pick fights that I know I won't win so how did I get them? My eyes narrowed in suspicion and I knew how I got them instantly.

_It must have been that person._

I got off the bed and wobbled on my legs for a moment. I walked unsteadily around the room after I got dressed so that I could regain my balance so when I went out, I wouldn't have people staring at me when I was hobbling. After I was confident and satisfied with the way I walked, I left the room to go to breakfast.

**After Breakfast:**

I was taking a walk with Teito in the garden. After a while we sat down. I looked at Teito and noticed a collar around his neck which I didn't notice before even though I usually notice something different about someone as soon as I see them. My brows furrowed in suspicion. This didn't go unnoticed by Teito.

"Yumiko, is something wrong?" he asked me. I slowly nodded.

"When did you get a collar around your neck?" I asked. He was slightly taken aback by my question. He laughed nervously.

"I didn't expect you to notice it." I looked at him with doubt.

"Liar." He was surprised with my response. He sighed and showed me the collar more clearly. My eyes widened from surprise.

"But Teito, isn't that a-" I was cut off by Teito.

" Yes, it is a military collar Yumiko." He told me. I just continued to stare at it.

"But how did one end up around your neck?" I asked him curiously. He winced. Definitely from a bad memory.

"When Mikage came, he was being controlled by Ayanami…" He said quietly. When he said 'Ayanami', I swear I could hear some malice in his words. There was silence for a few seconds. The silence continued for a while longer before I broke it.

"How dare that bastard use Mikage like that! He deserves to rot in hell. I swear, the next time I meet him, I'm going to kill him. No, I'll give him a slow and painful death!" I spat out in rage.

"Don't Yumiko. I understand how you feel, but we can't do things recklessly like that. We have to have a plan first." He told me. I glared at him.

"You can do it that way, but I'm not going to. I don't care if I'm being reckless. I don't care if I have to sacrifice my own life. I will avenge him even if I get killed!" I told him fiercely.

"But would Mikage want you to die too? I doubt that. You need to calm down Yumiko." I continued to glare at him before giving in completely.

"You're right. No matter how much I want revenge, I shouldn't act recklessly. I might be killed today because of it." I said, giving Teito a weak smile afterward. He returned the smile.

"So we're going to plan everything out first."

"Yes."

**Later At Night:**

A scream was heard throughout the church, waking up everybody. I ran to the door of my room in my nightgown, my hair hanging loosely around my body. I slammed the door open in time to see Teito and Hakuren approaching, panic visible in their eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, confused at the sudden eruption of panic.

"Apparently, a prisoner was found dead." Hakuren informed me. My eyes widened.

_A murder? In church grounds? Who would do such a thing? Aren't all the prisoners here seeking refuge and have already repented? Why would somebody kill one of them?_

Many questions were whirling around in my mind as we approached the entrance to the church. There, we found the nun who found the dead prisoner first with her hands covering her mouth at the grotesque scene in front of her. There were murmurs circulating all around us. I stared at the figure bathed in his own blood lying on the floor. It was a normal sight for me, but I still clenched my hands into fists and quivered. I glanced at Teito and saw him looking at the church roof. I looked up at the roof and glimpsed the figure of the perverted bishop. The only thing different was that his eyes were serious, cold and merciless. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hakuren asked us.

"No." we both replied at the same time. Teito looked at me with surprise. We both looked up and saw that Frau had already disappeared.

_He only disappeared in that split-second we turned our backs._

The area was starting to get crowded so we left.

"Did you see him Yumiko?" he whispered. I nodded.

"That was Frau wasn't it?" I whispered back.

"I think it was." He replied in a whisper. Just as we were going to continue our whispering conversation, Hakuren interrupted and started dragging Teito back. Not before we made plans to meet up tomorrow and discuss it. I waved as they disappeared from view before I turned around and began walking.

_Talk about bad timing Hakuren. Anyway, I should find more information about what Frau was doing._

I crept silently down the corridor, but the echo of my footsteps gave me away. I soon found myself outside the door leading to Frau's room. I knocked and waited for a reply. It came shortly after.

"Come in."

I opened the door and peeked inside. To my surprise, Castor and Labrador were in there as well. I gave a quick glance around the room and my eyes soon landed on the coffin with a bunny girl alarm clock. I froze on the spot. I then began to slowly close the door.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" Frau said. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and thrown onto his shoulder. I began to panic.

"Be quiet. We don't want to wake up everyone, do we?" he said in a gruff voice. I zipped my lips. He kicked the door shut and dumped me on the bed. A girlish squeak escaped through my lips. I glared at Frau.

"That's not very gentlemanly." I told him he shrugged. I sighed and sat up straight. As soon as I was in a comfortable position, I looked up and met the eyes of the three bishops. I stared at them and they stared back. It soon became a staring competition. I got annoyed though.

"So, what do you want with me? You seem like you expected me to come." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Well, Labrador did have a premonition that you were coming tonight." I arched my eyebrows and looked at Labrador.

"You can tell the future?" I asked him curiously. He nodded.

_**Well duh. He's Profe, the speaking spirit also known as the ghost who prophesises.**_

I squeaked at the voice who returned to my head. The bishops gave me confused looks which I ignored.

_When did you come back?_

_**Don't worry about that. I only wanted to tell you that that silver-headed bishop is Profe.**_

"Wait. So you're telling me that Labrador is Profe of the 7 ghosts?" I said aloud. The voice didn't reply. Then I realised my mistake, I had said the last question out loud. The bishops gave me looks of astonishment.

"How did you know that?" Frau asked coldly. I began to panic. Suddenly, I blacked out as I felt someone else take over me.

**Bishops P.O.V:**

"Wait. So you're telling me that Labrador is Profe of the 7 ghosts?" asked Yumiko with confusion to someone not visible in the room. Labrador tensed.

_How did she know that?_

Yumiko then got back into reality.

"How did you know that?" Frau asked Yumiko. She started to panic. The next time she blinked, her eyes were a golden colour. She stood up and the light from the moon made her hair colour visible. It was the palest silver-white. An eerie glow surrounded her body. We gasped.

"What are you doing here Muriel?" Castor asked. Muriel smirked.

"**It's been a long time hasn't it? Profe, Zehel, Feist.**" said Muriel.

Frau swore under his breath.

"No wonder Yumiko knew all that information about Heaven." Labrador said.

"**Exactly. It was my knowledge. I will have to ask you to keep my being a secret from her though. She suspects something. Quite perceptive. I like her though.**" said Muriel, her smirk still in place.

"Well what are you doing on Earth Muriel?" Castor asked. Muriel looked at him for a moment before answering.

"**Well Feist, as you know, I was Eve's best friend. I came here against the Chief of Heaven's wishes. I came here of my own accord so I had to wait for my host to have me awaken first. And she did once she came to this church so I'll have to thank you for that. As for why I'm here, I came to investigate Eve's murder.**" Muriel said.

"But didn't Verloren kill Eve? That's why we were created." Frau said. Muriel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"**You three are really ignorant you know. We actually don't know Eve's murderer. The Chief of Heaven suspects it's Verloren, but I know it isn't him, for many reasons. I suspect it was **_**that**_** person though. Nevertheless, I still hate Verloren. He's the reason Eve was killed.**" Muriel said, lots of malice voice.

"Wait. Whose _'that'_ person and explain one of the reasons why it isn't Verloren who murdered Eve." Castor demanded. Muriel rolled her eyes again.

"**I think this is going to take forever. Stupid Chief of Heaven, didn't he give the ghosts all knowledge. I think I have more than them.**" Muriel said, but muttered the last two bits quietly. She took a deep breath and started to explain.

"**I will start with explaining **_**one**_** reason why Verloren isn't the murderer since it's easier to explain. As you should know, I'm the angel of **_**emotions**_**, so I obviously should know about Verloren and Eve's relationship. Did I have to even point that out? And as for who **_**'that'**_** person is, he is the shadow who helped the Emperor of the Barsburg Empire conquer the kingdom of Raggs."** Muriel explained.

"Wait. There was someone who helped the Emperor of the Barsburg Empire conqu-" Frau began, only to be cut off by Muriel.

"**No more questions. I have spent all of my reserved energy today on this conversation. This is not my body and the only way for me to gain more time in Yumiko's body is for her to realise that I am one with her and I have to have her permission to use her body. I still have to suppress her fighting for her consciousness and I can't have her fighting so I can only take over for a limited amount of time. Goodnight Bishops.**" Muriel said hastily. She managed to shoot them a teasing smirk before she fell onto the bed unconscious, her white hair turning back into Yumiko's strawberry pink colour. The bishops presumed that her eye colour would've reverted back to its reddish-pink.

"Frau, take her back to her room." Castor ordered Frau.

"Kay. Sheesh doll-freak, of course I'll take her back to her room." Frau replied with a smirk. A vein in Castors head bulged as he suppressed his anger.

"I'll deal with you later Frau. But first, take Yumiko to her room and don't do anything to her. If you do, I'll see to that. Maybe your punishment will be worse?" said Castor with a smile plastered on his face. This freaked Frau out.

"Kay." Frau replied, sweat dropping.

**Me:** hehehe. I absolutely love this chapter. Muriel made her appearance again!

**Yumiko:** Is there any other reason for your happiness?

**Me:** Yep. I rushed this and I think this chapter is my best piece so far, well, in my opinion anyway.

**Yumiko:** You should tell them about the change you made to your chapters

**Me:** Oh yeah. You might notice that I in every chapter, I changed 'chapter' into 'kapitel', just making it more like the manga/anime. Hope you like this chapter as much as I do. XD


	12. OVA 1: 07 Ghost Academy

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Ova 1: 07-Ghost Academy**

**Author's Note:**Yay! Another chapter, except this is an OVA. I had this plot stuck in my mind the entire week, so I just had to post it. I shall now explain a little of what this OVA is about. You're the main character and you're best friends with my OC, the rest is as you would expect, it's how school would be like with the 07-Ghost characters. I hope you'll enjoy it! (all OVA's by me will be based on 07-Ghost Academy :3)

**Me:** hehehe. I'm gonna love doing these OVA's.

**Yumiko:** This kind of seems like fanservice.

**Me:** True. After all, the reader is the main character!

**Yumiko:** *sigh* I'm not the main character anymore.

**Me:** Yes you are, just not for the OVA.

**Yumiko:** *pout* I know that.

**Me:** Well then disclaimer time!

**Yumiko:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya, not Pandora.

**Me:** Exactly! On with the story now~

**Ova 1: 07-Ghost Academy…**

**Your P.O.V:**

*beep* *beep*

You wake up to the sound of your alarm clock. You sit up in your bed and sigh.

_Another school day._ You think.

You drag yourself out bed and started preparing for the day ahead of you. After you've put your school uniform on, you go downstairs for breakfast (you live in a two story house).

"Oh, good morning _-chan." She greeted, a smile on her face. You give her a nod.

"Good morning to you too mum." You reply politely. Your mother sets your breakfast of egg, toast, cereal and juice in front of you. You then start eating…

**After You Finish Your Breafast:**

You stand up and grab your bag, leaving to the entrance of the house to leave for school.

"Bye mum!" you said to her before leaving.

"Bye _! Come back safely!" she replied from the house. You shut the door and start walking to school. You were half way there when you heard running footsteps and someone glomped you.

"Ohayo _-chan!" the girl greets you with a smile on her face. You give her a playful glare.

"Yumi-chan, don't do that so early in the morning!" you tell her. Yumiko just gives you a teasing smirk and pulls her tongue out at you.

"I thought you'd be going to school in a limousine or something." I told her. She made a strangling noise.

"Just because I'm the principle's grand-daughter, and do you expect me to leave my best friend walking to school on her own? For goodness sakes! We're the only two girls at our school, plus our Japanese teacher, that makes three girls, and that's it! What if you get assaulted?" she said in a fake horror voice. You give a small giggle at her reasoning. Yumiko smiles at you. By then, you guys made it to school. And outside, leaning against the gate was a guy with pitch black hair and sapphire blue eyes. You gasp as he spots Yumiko and yourself and starts making his way over to you two. You blush and hide behind Yumiko. The guy reaches you two and looks Yumiko in the eye, and Yumiko just stood there confidently, ready for anything that would come her way.

"Do you know how long I waited here Yumi-chan?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Yumiko rolled her eyes.

"I don't know and don't care. Now get out of the way, _ and I don't want to be late for school Kage-kun." Yumiko said harshly to Kage. He shrugged and stepped aside, letting you two pass. When you two were out of earshot, you worked up enough courage to ask her what her relationship with 'Kage' was.

"So what's your relationship with that guy?" you ask Yumiko. Yumiko just looked at you and blinked, dumbfounded.

"He's my bodyguard, a crap one to be more exact." She told, and you let out a sigh of relief you had no idea you were holding. Yumiko gave you a strange look.

"You better not fall for him. He's a playboy who has almost every girl fawning over him." Yumiko warns you. You nod.

"Wait. Almost every girl?" you asked with confusion. Yumiko nodded.

"I'm not one of those girls, making it almost every girl. I bet there are some others out there who feel the same way as me. Anyway, I just think of him as a protective older brother who loves to tease me." Yumiko says with a smirk. You both reach your classroom and slide the door open.

"Ohayo everyone~" she says cheerfully, making every guy in the room stare at her. They all stopped there conversations and greeted her back. You sweat drop at the power your best friend has over all the boys. You take your seats. Yumiko sat next to the window, and you sat next to her, so you start chatting, waiting for class to begin.

"So Yumiko, you have practically every boy begging you to be your boyfriend. Who would you choose?" you ask Yumiko curiously. Yumiko gave you a genuine look of horror, making you smirk.

"No one. I believe love is worthless. It just gives you another weakness. And all boys are idiots, they think they're better than girls and that our gender are weaklings!" Yumiko snorted, clearly confessing her hate and disgust towards boys.

"What about the teachers, your grandfather, Kage, Teito and Mikage?" you ask her, arching your eyebrow.

"As long as the teachers aren't paedophiles and treat me well, they're okay. My grandfather is blood related to me and treats me nicely, so he's obviously an exception. And as for Teito and Mikage, they're my friends and they're not like other boys. And Kage, he's just an annoying brotherly type of person, and my reason is basically same as what I told you of our relationship before." Yumiko explains to you. Just then, the sensei walks in. Everybody shuts up and starts acting obedient, but they were actually all afraid of their sensei. The only one brave enough to defy him was Yumiko, but she was also still scared of him.

"Good morning class." says the sensei emotionlessly.

"Good morning sensei." everybody says robotically.

You feel a crumpled piece of paper in your hand and you secretly open it, careful to make as little noise as possible.

'so do you like anybody?' it read, written in Yumiko's neat handwriting. You were about to scribble something back when your teacher suddenly appeared next to you.

"No note-passing is allowed in my class." he said. He was about to scold you some more when Yumiko said something.

"Come on Ayanami, you should be scolding me, not her, I was the one who started it." she confessed lazily, earning looks of shock from everyone and a glare from the sensei.

"You have no right to speak, even if you're the principle's grand-daughter." he said with a threatening tone. This hardly bothered Yumiko.

"Well come on Ayanami you sh-" she starts, only to be cut off by him.

"You will not address me so familiarly." he said. Yumiko rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like my superior now." She mumbled.

"Just get back to the lesson will ya?" she asked him, not before he gave them detention though, making both girls groan in displeasure. Homeroom ended when the bell rang for lunch.

"Ah, I had that bastard Ayanami!" Yumiko exclaimed. She got her lunch out and you did the same. You both had bentos.

"Everybody does, but they're too afraid to admit it. They think he has eyes and ears everywhere." You say, chopsticks in your mouth.

"Well he basically does, doesn't he? I mean he has a group called the Black Hawks who do that." Yumiko said

"Huh? The Black Hawks? Who are they?" you asked. Yumiko gasped.

"Whoops. That was confidential information." she said sheepishly.

"Tell me more about them." you say stubbornly.

"Maybe next time." Yumiko stated, and you knew that she clearly meant that she was not going to talk to you about the 'Black Hawks'. You sigh…

**Me:** That's it for this OVA! For the next bit, read the next OVA I produce, which will be quite a while.

**Yumiko:** It's a cliff hanger.

**Me:** Of course it is. Oh, and before I forget, I want to tell the readers that I drew Yumiko. For the link to the drawing, go check my profile. Hope you'll like it~

**Yumiko:** I have no idea why you wanted to draw me. And why is this chapter so short?

**Me:** It's short because I need to update some of my other fanfics. Until then, goodbye~


	13. Kapitel 12: Training With Castor

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 12: Training With Castor**

**Author's Note:**I don't know how to start this chapter so I'm going to start it from where Teito begins to train with the 'Frau' dolls (lol). I finished learning the 14th's Lullaby on piano (yay!) and know I'm beginning to learn how to play Akahitoha on piano (vocaloid song) enough about piano now though. I want to inform my precious readers that I have finally posted a story on my other account. I've been focusing on it lately and neglected the stories on this account. Sorry! I hope you'll like that one though~

**Me:** The story on my other account is a Hunter X Hunter one!

**Yumiko:** Huh? What the hell is that?

**Me:** *gasp* You don't know what it is?

**Yumiko:** Nope, no idea.

**Me:** You disappoint me.

**Yumiko:** Wha? I don't get you sometimes.

**Me:** Of course you don't.

**Yumiko:** Now you're confusing me.

**Me:** DISCLAIMER TIME PEOPLE! 07-Ghost does NOT belong to me (I wish it does sometimes), it belongs to Yuki Amemiya

**Kapitel 12: Training With Castor…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I yawned as I was walking along the corridor in the middle of the night. The moon shone brightly, casting shadows which loomed overhead. I stared at it.

"It's a full moon tonight… is it." I murmured quietly. I was dressed in my white nightgown and wore no shoes. I continued on my midnight stroll and soon heard some sounds further along. I started pondering about the voice in my head suddenly and wondered what had happened after I had spoken out loud the question I was meant to ask the 'voice' mentally. I had found myself waking up in bed after the event. I was in my room with light spilling in due to it being morning. I had gone up to the three bishops countless times and asked them what happened, but they always keep changing the subject. I made me suspicious and frustrated. As I was then aware of the sounds I heard before, I looked up and was surprised to see Castor and Teito…and a couple of dolls that looked like Frau. Suddenly I burst out laughing, making Castor and Teito stare at me… and the 'Frau dolls turning to look at me. I swear, I would never get use to those dolls.

"Yumiko, what are you doing up so late during the night?" Castor asked me.

"I couldn't sleep and ended up taking a midnight stroll. I've got a lot of things on my mind and decided to clear things up a bit with one." I replied with a shrug.

"And I thought girls really needed beauty sleep." joked Teito. I snorted.

"Very funny Teito." I told him sarcastically. My focus shifted back to the dolls.

"And just what in the world are those dolls who awfully reminded of a particular perverted bishop?" I asked Castor with a snicker.

"They are training dummies for Teito." Castor informed me with a gleam reflecting on his glasses.

"Training dummies? Are you guys training?" I asked them hopefully, my eyes shining. They looked a little taken back from my reaction. I reverted back to normal and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't trained in quite a while and I'm worried my skills have gone rusty." I explained. Teito nodded in understanding.

"So do you want to train with us?" Teito asked me. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then." Began Castor, "You can do the training Teito was doing."

He explained to me what I had to do and I got ready.

"Try to beat Teito's time, okay?" he reminded me I nodded and cast a zaiphon barrier around myself and set off. I remained running on the special zaiphon track created by Castor and the 'Frau' dolls began closing in, trying to tackle me to prevent me from beating them to the finish line.

_Like I'll let that happen._

I rolled my eyes and dodged them skilfully, I swore. If I wasn't wearing a dress, I could've easily jumped over them and prevented myself from wasting time on dodging them. I was now leading in front when the dolls began to increase in their speed, almost catching up to me. I quickened my speed too, not wanting them to catch up to me. This continued for a while and I was soon able to see the finish line. Castor and Teito stood there, surprised to see me running there so quickly, followed by the dolls. I speeded past the finish line with lightning speed when I saw it, faster than any of the dolls so they couldn't pass me.

"Yeah!" I shouted, pumping my fists in the air. Then I pointed at the dolls, "In your faces Frau look-alikes!"

This earned chuckles from the two boys and I grinned wickedly.

"So what was my time?" I asked Castor. He looked down at his stopwatch in astonishment

"You beat him by a full five minutes." He told me.

"I'm faster than you Teito~" I teased the said boy. He blushed and looked away.

"Urusai!" He exclaimed. It only made me want to tease him more.

"Aww, you're sooo cute when you blush." I cooed, making him turn redder when I thought he couldn't.

"I told you to shut up!" he shouted with embarrassment. I poked my tongue out at him which resulted in making him more agitated and all the more furious. I began running away, knowing he was going to chase me for this.

"Come back here Yumiko!" he roared.

Teito caught me about three hours later. I was surprised he didn't give up halfway through.

"Y-you're q-q-quite per-persistent." I huffed to him.

"N-not a-a-as st-st-stubbon as y-you th-though." He puffed. I smirked.

"Why'd you chase me for three hours straight when you'd never would?" I asked him with fake innocence. This just made him blush madly. He turned away from me to hide his blush. It was unsuccessful. I could see his red ears.

"You really are cute when you blush though." I told him, giggling afterwards.

"Urusai…" he mumbled. There was something wrong with him, but I couldn't work out what it was.

"Are you okay Teito? You're not acting like yourself." I asked with genuine worry. I started to position my hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever, but he pushed it mumbling, "Nothing's wrong." And walked away, leaving me dumbstruck.

_Why'd he walk away when he chased me for three hours straight?_

I was officially confused by Teito's actions.

"Yep, there is definitely something wrong with him." I said out loud to myself.

I visited Castor and Teito every night they trained. It had soon become a daily routine, well, nightly routine. I could see Teito's strength improving quite a lot. Now he could win against the 'Frau' dolls easily and handling a bascule was also becoming easier. He no longer blew up the training hall or broke the bascule. I chuckled at the memory of him blowing up the training hall. There was a column of light erupting from the ground that time he did. I had teased him a lot because of that. I smirked when remembering the comments I teased him with.

_But his been avoiding me a lot and he also blushes whenever he meets me._

I was curious why and I had bugged him about it whenever I could but he'd always change the subject, brush it off or ignore me. I was determined to find out the answer now. Tonight was another training night and I was going to ask him again.

I waited with Castor for Teito this time. I wore a pink blouse and white jeans tonight to ensure that I didn't have to worry when I ran with the dummies and could jump over them instead. When Teito came, he had a race with the dummies straight away so I couldn't ask him. After he finished, I walked up to him.

"Hey Teito, I was wond-" I began, only to be cut off by Castor. I sighed as Teito turned his attention to Castor. Just when could I ask him?

"Teito I want to show you new move, kay?" Castor told him. He took out a bascule and created yellow orbs of light which he released afterwards. He handed the bascule to Teito and Teito successfully did as he was told, knocking out all the 'Frau' dolls with the orbs of light. I snickered.

"Thank goodness you got rid of them Teito. I was getting really annoyed with them lately. And their laughing sent shivers down my spine." I told him.

"Maybe I should have left them alone." He mumbled sarcastically.

"I would've disabled them anyway." I told him with a shrug. I then detected another presence.

"Come out. You don't have to hide." I said out loud. From the shadows emerged Hakuren.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just followed Teito to see what he got up to." He informed. I gave a fake dramatic gasp.

"I never knew you were a stalker." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Never said I was one." He mumbled. I smirked.

"I was just joking. No need to be so serious Hakuren." I said randomly.

"Never said I was serious." He said, slightly agitated.

"Well do you want to train with us Hakuren?" Castor asked politely.

"I guess it won't hurt." He said. Everybody took this as a yes. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Me:** Uwah! Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Have to go to sleep so I had to make it short.

**Yumiko:** How come I get the feeling something's starting in this chapter…

**Me:** Hahaha. Something IS happening. *cackles evilly*

**Yumiko:** What is it?

**Me:** Well, I haven't been typing up anything to do with pairings and I wanted to pair Teito up with… Ah! I'm spoiling everything. You'll find out in future chapters. No talking back Yumiko! Need to go to sleep now.


	14. Kapitel 13: A Shocking Relevation

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 13: A Shocking Revelation**

**Author's Note:**hehehe.I love my readers since they give me nice reviews. I wonder how Teito and Yumiko will react to their unknown feeling... This is heating up, and getting interesting. They not very experienced with love and Yumiko's oblivious to it so it makes it better. I really want to get them travelling around to the God houses now. But I must stick with the story line! Hope you will continue to support me~

**Me:** I sense love in the air~

**Yumiko:** huh?

**Me:** Uhh. Now I sound like Utau's angel guardian character from Shugo Chara. It feels awful.

**Yumiko:** I do not have the slightest idea of what you're talking about.

**Me:** You don't need to.

**Yumiko:** You know, you're getting meaner these days.

**Me:** I am? Oh well.

**Yumiko:** WHAT? That's your reaction?

**Me:** Yes, and since I have other fanfics I want to update, I will now announce the disclaimer and continue with the story. 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya. Not me.

**Kapitel 13: A Shocking Revelation…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

This morning during breakfast, Teito seemed tired. Afterwards, I had gone up to him and asked what was wrong.

"Hey Teito, you seem very tired today. Did anything happen?" I asked him in a worrying way.

"No. Nothing happened." He told me, struggling to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. He proceeded to leave, but I blocked his way.

"Teito don't lie. I can see through what you said." I told him stubbornly, "Now answer me. What happened?"

He sighed.

"Frau, Hakuren and I were attacked last night." He informed me.

"What?" I asked, eyes widening in shock, "How come? Who?"

"We don't know." He admitted.

"It's a good thing you left early." He said in a relieved tone. I scowled even though he was worried about my safety.

"You're worrying me a lot these days." I told him. Then I decided that I should now ask him all those questions which had been bottled up inside me. I leaned forward as we began walking, brushing a stray strawberry coloured lock behind my ear.

"So Teito." I began, "Mind telling me why you've been avoiding me these past few days?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could. I knew I was a good actor. He froze and his cheeks flushed a bit. I arched a brow. He faced the direction away from me.

"I-I-It's n-nothing." He stuttered. I knew I got to him and smirked.

"Oh Teito, really now? I believe you, totally." I told him sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Not." This only achieved making him blush more ferociously.

"So what is it Teito? Seriously." I asked him once again. He inhaled before he spoke.

"I think I'm sick…" he mumbled, turning scarlet once again. I stared at him, making him wiggle slightly under my gaze.

"Really? What illness is it? The symptoms?" I asked him.

"Well, my heart has been beating faster lately. Maybe a heart disease?" he said carelessly with a shrug. I gasped at turned around, placed my hands on his shoulders.

"We need to get you treated then!" I told him with worry.

"No I don't. It's not serious. Just happens occasionally." He informed me. I shook my head.

"Excuses, excuses. Why does everybody make them?" I asked him. He pushed me aside and began walking away.

"Sorry Yumiko. I need to go. I'm busy." He told me over his shoulder. I was pretty sure that I heard a slight bit of relief in his voice.

_Must be my imagination._

I decided to shrug it off, thinking about how I could fix this disease he had. I asked myself questions and tried to solve them. When did he have each of his heart pounding happening? What sort of sickness is related to this? How long has he had it? And many other questions. Ah, so many things on my mind!

**Later On In The Day:**

I yawned. I was once again in one of the churches many gardens. I had just woken up from a nap which had turned into a deep slumber. I rubbed my eyes drowsily, vision still blurry from just waking up. I sat up and I felt a warm furry creature on my lap. I automatically began stroking it without thinking and chuckled at how it suddenly ended up there. It suddenly started to become a habit for the little pink fyulong dragon to start slumbering with me whenever I was. As it felt my movement, it yawned and stretched, then looked at me with smiling eyes and gave a small purr. I scratched it behind its' ears and it rubbed against me. I gave a small smile. Suddenly, I jerked my head up detecting a familiar presence. My eyes widened.

_This presence… Kuroyuri? Don't tell me **they're** here._

I stood up and Burupya (it gets confusing calling the fyulong Mikage) scrambled up to my shoulder and peeked out from underneath my hair. The Black Hawks surely couldn't be here. I must be mistaken. But no, I was not mistaken. I could still feel the darkness radiating from the warsfeil. I had to get to him or her. Fast. I quickly made my way, but I was already completely sure before I even made it halfway there. People were talking all about it. I was officially told about this by the three sisters.

"Yumi-chan! Did you hear what happened to Bishop Frau?" Sister Rosalie asked me worriedly. I shook my head.

"What happened?" I asked her, stopping in my tracks to where the Black Hawk member was. They were getting away. I should have continued, but I wouldn't have caught up anyway.

"Apparently he was found holding a warsfeil dagger and in a room contained with freshly killed prisoners who sort refuge here." Sister Libelle me.

"Kyaa! Don't talk about it Libelle." a scared Rosalie said in a dreaded voice. She hid behind Sister Athena.

"Wait, he was…" I trailed off, eyes widening.

_But how could he hold it without being tainted unless he already was or he's a warsfeil. Or maybe it's because…_

My eyes widened some more.

_**He's one of the seven ghosts.**_

It couldn't be. I shook my head, trying to shake off the thought.

_I must be wrong. How could a perverted bastard who reads porn possibly be one of the seven ghosts?_

"Don't worry. He'll be alright when you consider what type of man he is." I snorted.

"I guess that's true…" Sister Libelle stated, feeling less frightened and more relieved.

"Then there's nothing to worry about! He'll make it out of this mess." I ended with a reassuring smile. The sisters gave sighs of relief.

"Thanks Yumi-chan." They said before leaving. I waved to them as they disappeared down the busy corridor of people. I sighed. I would never know why Kuroyuri was here now. I decided to continue to the room where the scandal had occurred, only to find it smothered with protection charms. I looked around to make sure nobody was there. I slipped in and made dodged the charms. I didn't want to leave any trace of me being here. I looked around the room, sensing the air was cleaner.

_The room must have been purified._

Then I heard twinkling laughter. I looked up and to my surprise, saw women floating in the air.

"Oh, you can see us?" one of them asked. Then I noticed I was gaping. I gave her a quick nod.

"We're still purifying the room, but you can keep us company. It's rare for humans to be able to see us." Another one informed with a shrug.

"Um…Okay…" I trailed. I watched as they continued to purify the room.

"So who are you guys?" I asked them curiously.

"We're the church spirits. We take care of the place, including any intruders who aren't welcome here." One of them said, "Now tell us who you are."

"I'm Yumiko. Yumiko Takahashi." I introduced.

"That's a nice name." they told me. I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled in embarrassment. After a few more minutes, I left.

_Well that didn't really help._

I didn't get any answers from visiting. I could have asked Frau, but he was taken away. I wondered where he was now. I really shouldn't butt into someone else's business though. I decided to let the matter go.

_This isn't even a situation I should be involved in. Or is it?_

**Me:** And… Done!

**Yumiko:** What's done?

**Me:** The chapter obviously. What else.

**Yumiko:** Um… I dunno.

**Me:** Exactly! Now then, I shall now continue another one of my fanfics.


	15. Kapitel 14: Taking Control

**Unrequited Love~(07-ghost) Kapitel 14: Taking Control**

**Author's Note:**Sorry to my readers for not updating in a while. Got caught up trying to finish watching the rest of Fairy Tail and started watching One Piece. I was also finishing off the Hunter X Hunter chapters. It's almost the end of school holidays, time passes so quickly and before you know it, a day has past! I'm going to alter this chapter a bit, adding a few extras that weren't in the anime and changing a few things to meet my standards. Hmm…I'm thinking of a MikhailxMuriel pairing, do you guys think it'll be interesting. I put a bit of it in this chapter. Please give me your opinion through reviews and PMing. I get a feeling my reader **TheParadoxicalOtaku** will oppose of this idea though…

**Me:** June the 25th, Monday was my younger sister's birthday!

**Yumiko:** Oh really?

**Me:** Yes. Yes it was. So don't 'oh really?' me. Okay?

**Yumiko:** Fine. We hope everybody enjoys this chapter!

**Me:** Yep. And have a great school holiday to who ever out there that has one right now.

**Yumiko:** Yay!

**Me:** Now let's continue the story after the disclaimer.

**Yumiko:** Yep.

**Me:** Mhmm. Now it's disclaimer time! I DON'T OWN 07-GHOST!

**Kapitel 14: Taking Control…**

**Yumiko P.O.V:**

I sighed and looked up at the sky. Clouds blotted the scenery, forming shapes of numerous different things.

_What should I do now?_

I walked aimlessly around and ended up in one of the churches many gardens (umm… what are the ones that are on the rooves of the churches? I don't believe they're called greenhouses, so I'm not sure). For some odd reason, whenever I have a sort of problem, I somehow end up in one of them. I relaxed slightly from the heavy, but pleasant scent of the flowers and other flora surrounding me. Some of my worries and stress I've built up slowly decaying. I didn't know what to do anymore. Everything seemed to be going wrong. And all of it circulated around Teito. I came here because of him, Mikage did too. The Black Hawks are after him, so are the Barsburg Empire's military. It seems he has something that they want. But what was it?

_It probably has something to do with the Eye of Raphael. The military would do almost anything for any information related to it…Or maybe something to do with the Eye of Mikhail?_

I knew about the two eyes and their histories. How the Eye of Mikhail belonged to the kingdom of Raggs and the Eye of Raphael belong to the Barsburg Empire. Raggs was supposedly to have broken the truce between the two countries after wanting to claim Pandora's Box which contained Verloren's body for themselves. But it doesn't seem that way to me. Somehow it felt…wrong. There was something I didn't know. I knew it. I furrowed my brows and thought harder to work out connections which would help me solve this mystery.

Before I left, I remember how there was an uproar about how the Eye of Raphael had picked up signals relating to the Eye of Mikhail and how it had been recently used. But who used it? It was presumed to have gone missing during the war with Raggs, and all of the Raggs royalty was said to have perished, leaving no heirs or anybody to control or wield the missing eye. But it seemed one did survive. The question was who is this anonymous person who is of Raggs royalty? For all I knew, it could be somebody I don't know or someone who was extremely close to me (you don't know how right the you are Yumi-chan)

_Ack! All this thinking will make my head explode._

I snapped out of my thoughts, not wanting to think of all the options and possibilities and realized I had walked out of the garden and out into the inner courtyard. It was a pretty place, in its own little way. But you could definitely see the beauty of it quite clearly. I was a nice day. Not too hot and not too cold, the perfect weather in my opinion. I sat down on the edge of the fountain which was located in the middle. I placed my hands on either side of me and tilted my head towards the sky.

_I should be enjoying myself on a nice day like this, not thinking really hard._

I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence, except for the occasional quiet murmurs and ruffles of the clothes in the breeze. It was very…peaceful, too peaceful for my liking. I realized that this wasn't really how I wanted to spend my life. I fluttered open my eyes after this sudden realization. A second later, I heard a splash behind me I spun around, my pale strawberry locks of hair whipping and trailing the action. Water droplets glistened from the sunlight reflecting off them, creating sparkles in the air. My eyes widened as I came face to face with…myself? Okay, now I was very, VERY confused. I cocked my head to one side. My mirror did exactly the same. I cocked it to the other side, it did the same. I stared at it and it stared back at me. Then it smiled. An awkward silence filled the air.

"_Kyaa!_" I shrieked. I know. It was a very, very slow reaction. I was hoping the 'thing' would begin to back away. But instead, against my wishes, I wiggled closer to me. An expression of dread formed on my face. I scurried further away from it and pointed a shaky finger at it.

"S-s-stay a-away f-f-from me!" I stuttered.

"Yumi-chan what's wrong?" asked a worried Athena. Following her was Rosalie and Libelle. Argh, I just hated when they used that honorific which was used to try making my name sound cute! (me: wait, so you don't like me using it? *tearing up* Yumiko: *blush* I'll make an exception for you, the readers and a few other people though. Me: Yay!) I pointed at the imposter imposing myself with my face and they burst out giggling. I glared at them.

"What are you laughing about?" I snapped. My voice was kept at a reasonable pitch, but the irritation was heard clearly.

"I see you've met the church's noel mermaid." Athena said calmly, lightly chuckling with a gentle smile dawned upon her face.

"Noel mermaid?" I asked bluntly with a blank expression. I had heard of noel mermaids before, but they were considered myths and I've never met one so I thought they weren't real.

"Yep. Her name is Lazette." Rosalie informed me. I heard a hum of agreement and turned back to the mermaid. Her features were now different. She had a light pinkish purplish shade of hair with a pretty shade of purple for eyes. Her ears were pointed and she had gills. Her tail flicked in and out of the water, creating ripples. She smiled and edged closer to me, only this time I didn't back away. She held her arm out of the water without bending it and peeked out of the water, blowing bubbles through her mouth.

"Umm… Nice to meet you?" I greeted with a quizzical tone. She hummed cheerfully and reached out her hands and cupped it around my cheeks. Half of her body was emerged from the water, droplets falling silently from her damp hair. I wasn't sure what to do, so I stayed in position. She cocked her head to one side and closed her eyes happily, a cheerful expression on her face. Suddenly I felt a force pulling me towards the water, too bad that gravity happened to have been more powerful than usual. I fell with a gigantic splash into the water. I accidentally choked on the water and instantly popped back up to the surface to breathe air. That action was much unexpected. I coughed up the water that entered my lungs and stared with annoyance at my clothes which draped around my figure sticking to it. I pushed my hair which clung to my forehead back. I sighed and glared at the mermaid which was now humming cheerfully. She pulled me along in the water but I stubbornly refused to do so. Lazette pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. I heard chuckling once again. It seemed as though the three sisters hadn't left yet.

"It seems as though she's taken quite a liking to you Yumi-chan~" Sister Athena joked. I then too pouted quite similarly to Lazette's. I couldn't see how pulling me into the water could be considered 'friendly'. I felt a tugging on my saggy clothes and faced an exasperated Lazette trying to pull me from my position. No matter what happened, she wouldn't let go of me. It took me quite a while to release myself from her death grip. When I finally did, my body was numb from the cold and I was shivering. I was disappointed I wasn't water-proof. The freezing temperature of the water had shocked me wide awake, but the effect soon wore off. I was determined to avoid Lazette at all costs just because of this one incident. I left a trail of dripping water whilst going back to my room to change. I changed into a white dress and wore faded blue denim tight jeans underneath. I didn't follow the dress code, or else I would be wearing a nun uniform or the sort of robes that the bishop examinees were wearing. I shivered at the thought of imagining myself wearing those sought of clothes. At least the clothing I wore was appropriate or acceptable. I believed it was because they were all light colours. I exited my room with Teito and Hakuren scurrying past with their bascules. Only that their bascules were tainted. Black stains were blotched around and spreading. But how was that possible? That could only happen if a warfeil or some other dark force had come in contact with it. The looks on their faces determined that my thoughts were correct. A warsfeil or dark force had indeed come in contact with it.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Archbishop Bastian-sama touched our bascules and now they're slowly turning black. We're going to find him and question him." Hakuren explained, "You're not to come along." He added at the end.

Like I would actually do as he said. As they disappeared around a corner, I began to follow, keeping a fair distance away from them. I was sure I wouldn't lose track of them because I could sense their presence. They came around to a place with forbidden entry in no time. Guards stood in front of the doors to make sure no intruders would pass. Not that any could because they would need a bishop pass. Hakuren and Teito began whispering, a plan forming secretly between them. It took all my might to prevent myself from jumping out with curiosity and join them. But I knew I had to keep my distance. Then Teito flicked his hand and created a ball of zaiphon. He threw it down the hallway and created an explosion. The guards positioned in front of the door immediately left their posts to oversee the commotion, which was really just a distraction. They rushed from their hiding spot and Teito inserted a bishop pass into a slot. But how did he get his hands on one? I knew that Teito was an honest person and wasn't the type to steal, so he was obviously given it. Shouts from the guards hurried their actions as the guards hurried back after realizing that it was a diversion. But they were too late. Teito and Hakuren had already slipped through and the doors were sealed tightly shut. How was I supposed to get in now? The guards then started to argue amongst themselves and finally agreed top tell a superior what happened. They both abandoned their post, leaving no one stationed to supervise the door. I saw my chance and rushed forward. I peered at the slot, seeing if I could somehow find a way in without a bishop pass. I had no luck as it was made especially for bishop passes being the only way in. I groaned. I had never encountered a situation like this before and my quick thinking couldn't really help right now since I already knew how to solve the problem, but didn't have the right utensils to help me, not to mention I wouldn't be able to use brute force and that back-up would be here soon.

_**Do you need help?**_

I gasped. It had been a while since I had last heard that voice in my mind. The last time being when they had informed me that Labrador was Profe (referring to chap.11).

_How can you help when I can't even figure a way in?_

_***chuckles* I will be able to get in. Plus I'll let you keep an eye on what I do, though…I'll have to erase most of your memories of the event afterwards.**_

…_Fine. Keep your word though._

Right after I replied to the voice, my head started hurting. A gasp escaped my lips and my hand instantly shot to my head and I leant against the door. I would usually massage my head to make the pain go away, but it hurt too much to even do that. I felt like my head was about to split apart. I closed my eyes and squinted. Unintentionally, forced tears started prickling out. I gave another gasp and cringed, beginning to slide down to the floor. I began panting and was starting to regret my decision. I never knew it was going to hurt this much. I didn't want to endure it anymore.

_**Stop Resisting!**_ The voice said urgently but worriedly.

_I'm not!_ I replied.

_**Yes you are! Just let go and the pain will subside. Try to forget the pain and erase your surroundings. Calm down and let go of your mind.**_ The voice instructed me. I now determined it to be a girl judging by its pitch.

I struggled to do as told, but was finally able to do it. The pain faded away and I opened my eye once again. Only that I was not in control of my body anymore. The girl in my mind had now apparently taken over. 'I' stepped forwards and summoned zaiphon, only it wasn't my zaiphon as well. The zaiphon was glowing white instead of my sapphire coloured hue and I could sense the power emitting from it. It was beyond whatever I could possibly do. This left me wondering why somebody this strong was even communicating with me.

'I' dropped the zaiphon and it slithered up the door, making its way into the slot. In a few seconds, the door unlocked itself, not looking tampered in any way. I couldn't believe what I just saw. How was that possible? I never knew that manipulation zaiphon could do that. 'I' stepped into the study and the door automatically shut behind me. 'I' surveyed the room and noted how clean and tidy it was. 'I' walked up to the desk and stared at its surface. It was polished so much you could see your own reflection. I would've wondered why anybody would want a table like this, because it was kind of freaky. But what surprised me was when I looked at it, expecting to see the familiar strawberry pink hair and pinkish-reddish eyes, a girl with pure white hair which reached mid waist and had golden-brownish hawk-like look stared back. I mentally cringed at the sight. She was very beautiful, but it seemed supernatural. There was something about that girl I didn't know. 'I' looked around the room, but couldn't spot Teito or Hakuren.

I thought the girl would let me take control of my body again, but she didn't. Damn, she found a loophole in our agreement. She never promised to give it back after I get in so she can wonder around in my body for a while. The person in control of my body (I'm just going to refer to Muriel as 'her' and 'she' and sometimes 'I') started moving along the bookshelves and placing her ear against it like she was trying to hear something. It was unnerving that someone other than me was controlling my body. Think of all the things they could do with it. If I was still in control of my body, I would've shivered at the thought, however, I was not. My senses were still intact with me at least.

A wisp of air could be felt and heard in a small gap between the shelves. There was most likely a secret passage way hiding there. She had finally found what she was searching for. She started feeling the books around and touched a set of books which activated the secret passage. There was a rumble before the shelves shifted into a position which showed a dimly lit stairway leading into the darkness. I could sense a foul aura coming from down there. However the girl in control proceeded down the stairs. At first, there was only the faint sound of fighting which were barely audible, but as she continued, the sound got louder and shouts could be heard. At this point, I would've ran down since I recognized those voices to belong to Teito and Hakuren, however, there was a third voice. That would've prevented me from dashing to help them. The voice belonged to Assistant Archbishop Bastian. 'I' proceeded down the steps travelling neither rushing nor stopping, just along in a snail's pace. When she reached the bottom, she just stopped, hiding in the shadows obscured from view.

A fight was taking place, a fight between Hakuren, Teito and Bastian. Two on one (Hakuren and Teito being the two and Bastian being the one), that's unfair, isn't it? Even though he at a disadvantage, Bastian seemed have the upper-hand. 'I' stared at the event unfolding as I started putting the pieces together.

_If Teito and Hakuren are fighting Bastian, that has to mean something._

As I thought that, Bastian started reciting words that seemed familiar. I couldn't remember where I heard it before. Purple wind started forming around the room and I would've let out a gasp at that moment. It looked like wars.

_Wait. Is Bastian a warsfeil? How can that be? He wouldn't be allowed in the church in the first place because of the spell casted which protected the church. Unless…this was some kind of dark zaiphon similar to that of a warsfeils'._

The 'wars' picked up Hakuren and strangled him. At this point I would've blown my cover and went out to help them, but my feet stayed firm on the ground. All I could do was watch and nothing more.

"Assistant Archbishop Bastian, what in the world are you?" Teito demanded. Bastian smirked.

"I am," Bastian began, "I secret agent dispatched under the Chief of Staff, Ayanami."

"It has been a long time since I had infiltrated this church." He continued, "Today, it will be the last day." He sent a piercing gaze at Teito.

"So Teito Klein, do become prey for the wars! If you resist, I will kill him." He threatened.

"Stop it! Hakuren isn't involved in any of this!" Teito shouted in desperation. Hakuren struggled in the grasp of the 'wars'. I was barely able to hear what he said.

"What is with this even though you're not fully a warsfeil?" he demanded. "Why can you use wars!" So they were wars…

"In the church, there is one taboo technique," Bastian began informing, "Essentially, the bascule by being able to manipulate both light and darkness, serves as a double-edged sword. After inciting the reversals of the characters in the scriptures, the warsfeil then activates…by using unnecessary human souls, you see?" he finished.

"You've been using the powers of darkness on the bascules!" exclaimed Hakuren. Yeah. Way to go Hakuren for pointing out the obvious. "Do you even know what consequences will result?" he asked. Bastian closed his eyes but opened them when he replied.

"This is my justice." He told them. "I cannot have this be taken care own it's own. If the eye of Mikhail were to consume some of the wars, then you'll become like a great dog to Ayanami-sama." My eyes would've widened at this. Oh wait, a lot of reactions would've happened if I was still control of my body.

_So my assumption from earlier was right (scroll up to see). And…Oh My Zehel! Teito has it! No wonder Ayanami was so obsessed over him! (LOL! Ayanami + obsessed = Teito XD and funny 07-Ghost swearing)_

"At least I will let you go through this without any pain." Bastian sympathized, only that it didn't sound very sympathetic. The wars coiled around Teito, but he summoned his zaiphon and broke through it. They had a conversation about being friends? before Teito broke loose though. Teito ran towards Hakuren, summoning a defensive shield aura around him. I thought I heard Bastian say "What a fool.", before the wars surrounded him, forming into a sphere and trapping him inside. Suddenly, 'I' took a hesitant step forward. Not enough to be noticed though.

"Teito!" Hakuren yelled.

"If there is something more important to you than the empire, then you have no right to possess the eye of Mikhail." Batsian stated. Hakuren continued to shout to Teito, hoping to have him respond.

"Why are you doing this? Were you tricking everybody this whole entire time?" Hakuren shouted those questions at Bastian. 'I' took another step forward.

"That time when we were attacked in the corridor…was that also you?" he demanded a reply.

"If that were to be me, that incident would've been the last for you two." Bastian told Hakuren.

"Then who in the world did?" Hakuren asked in a quieter voice. Good, because my ears were starting to hurt from all that screeching. Then the wars that were consuming Teito's soul split apart, followed by a beam of blinding red light. 'I' stood firm on my spot, didn't even flinch.

"**Who is it,**" A voice that sounded somehow similar to Teito's began, "**That has betrayed my master?**"

The wars cleared away to reveal Teito. Only that it couldn't be him. Teito now had piercing red eyes and a red stone on his right hand with thorns-like things protruding from it.

"**Let me guide you do the depths of hell.**" He announced in a cocky but protective voice. This definitely wasn't Teito, or at least the one I knew.

"**Let me return this.**" He flung the wars back at Bastian in a ball of darkness with the thorns. I felt my mouths edges tugging slightly up, starting to form a smile. But why? I really couldn't understand the person in control of my body. The wars splattered on the ground in front of Bastian who had put up a protective sphere around him.

"**Hmm…with that worm-like appearance, you're still quite stubborn, aren't you?**" he said in a highly amused voice. I couldn't determine whether he was complimenting or insulting Bastian. At this moment I would've sweat dropped. He was kind of a hypocrite now. By now I had identified 'Teito' to be Mikhail (me: um…took you quite a while to figure that out. Yumiko: Shut up! It's just that you never got around to it until now!) A chill went up my spine as Mikhail slid his gaze towards us, but said nothing. 'I' smirked.

"**Yet, you won't be able to escape because of consideration you know?**" Mikhail sneered at Bastian who had obtained a head injury from his last attack and had blood trickling down his head. He chuckled evilly.

"**It's due to the fact I'm going to have you erased!**" Mikhail told him. He prepared for another attack and was beginning when he suddenly froze with a gasp.

"**M-master…**" Mikhail murmured in his frozen state. Bastian's eyes darted as he prepared an attack. My legs then started moving from its spot at a supernatural speed as Bastian dropped his stained bascule and rushed over to Teito. I threw an offensive zaiphon at him which threw him back.

"**No, no. I can't allow you to do that.**" 'I' said, only that it wasn't my voice, but the voice which had provided me with information and advice in my mind. Behind me, Mikhail struggled to regain his composure which he did successfully.

"**Muriel, why?**" he asked. Muriel faced him.

"**Don't get use to it Mik-tan, I'm only doing this just this one time~**" Muriel teased him with a smirk.

"**I don't remember giving you permission to call me that.**" stated Mikhail who was starting to get furious quite easily.

"**Oh come on.**" Muriel said with a pout. "**Aren't we friends?**"

"**I don't recall ever becoming friends with you.**" Mikhail said, clearly annoyed. I could already sense the childish tantrum that was radiating invisibly around him.

"**Oh well that's too bad.**" Muriel said. Suddenly Mikahil pushed Muriel aside and she collapsed onto the floor (ugh, it's starting to get confusing when referring to Muriel/Yumiko).

"**You idiot! He almost got to you because of your ignorance!**" Mikhail said with a venomous voice. Muriel shrugged.

"**You did save me. And don't friends help each other out?**" Muriel asked cutely, unaffected by Mikhail. Mikhail just 'tsked'. That was when she noticed he had a wound on his arm.

"**You got a wound too.**" Muriel said bluntly. Seriously? That's all she has to say after that!

"**Shut up.**" Mikhail said, turning his head in the other direction. Then a blast of wars came our way and knocked into him.

"**Mikhail!**" Muriel shouted in alarm. The wars were quick and consumed Mikhail in a matter of seconds. Muriel just stayed on her spot, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help and only Teito/Mikhail could get out of this mess by themselves. How come Mikhail couldn't just burst them apart like before?

"Someday you will want to… For the sake of your own person…Make this empire as a sacrifice for that person, right?" Bastian murmured in his bloody state. "Except that will not protect the future of this empire!"

Mikhail then sent the wars flying, splattering around the area. At that moment, Bastian once tried the tactic of rushing forward and grabbing hold of Mikhail, only this time it worked. Muriel couldn't do anything since the action was unexpected and she didn't predict for him to do that once again. He grabbed hold of Mikhail at his neck, choking him and cutting of his supply of air.

"If so, why are you-?" Teito said in a strangled voice, barely audible. How in the world did it change from Teito to Mikhail to Teito so quickly? That was enough to get my head spinning. Why wasn't Muriel helping as well? She was just slinking back into the shadows and pressing herself against the wall to conceal herself.

"**I can't help. This is a situation which your friend must solve himself my dearest Yumi-chan~ from this he will learn a new lesson.**" Muriel answered.

…

How the hell did she know?

Oh well. During the short explanation of why Muriel couldn't help she gave me, it seemed like a lot of talking in a small conversation between Mikhail/Teito and Bastian happened. Those thorny things that belonged to Mikhail surrounded the two of them and wars were staining Teito/Mikhail. More wars wriggled from Bastian's body and crawled over to Teito, covering him in more wars.

"Bastian-sama, I'm begging you, please. Stay by Frau's side!" Teito begged. I couldn't stand to watch Teito like this. Too bad Muriel wouldn't face away and I was forced to watch this horrid scene.

"Frau!" Bastian said in a surprised voice, eyes widening. He froze and must have started thinking about Frau in my opinion. Seriously, that perverted bishop? Then the wind surrounding them started to pick up, getting stronger as well as gathering more dust. The floor shook momentarily from a large impact that engaged with it. As the dust cleared, it revealed one of the seven ghosts. Zehel. Bastian dropped Teito who was now in Mikhail mode as Zehel/Frau was now standi- I mean floating, in front of him. Mikhail coughed before saying the ghost's name. Then he coughed once again.

"**It** **seems a bit got in, did it?**" he mutters to himself.

"**May you have God's divine protection!**" Zehel exclaimed. Bastian just stared at him. He gaped a little before turning his head with a slight laughing noise and looked at him again.

"I believed that you would come." Bastian said, beginning to walk towards the ghost who was able to tame Verloren's scythe with his hands clutching his chest. He tilted his head up with a smile. Probably wandering around in his own little world.

"**Why? Why did it have to be you?**" asked Frau/Zehel. How did I even know that Zehel was Frau anyway? Oh wait, Muriel's knowledge probably connected with my own when I allowed her to merge with me. That probably means that Castor is a ghost as well. Bastian knelt in front of Zehel and answered his question.

"For those criminals to use a sanctuary to their own benefit and become salvaged, I just couldn't forgive them." He told Zehel. "To see the 'saved' lives of those criminals even though they've taken so many lives themselves, and if you're saying that we cannot 'redeem' those who have been stolen from their loved ones, what exactly is the justice there?" he asked. "Within me now rests all of their sins and suffering. Everything exists here…For the sake of atonement of all those deaths…In order to accompany me to nothingness"

"**Your justice is mistaken.**" Zehel told him, earning a gasp of surprise from the assistant archbishop. "A **justice that lacks love also lacks righteousness.**" Zehel explained. "**Those who do not forgive are the same as darkness. That's why you've become so worn-down.**" Bastian stood up. His wars surrounded him and created something that looked like a monster. "It's **alright. I won't be tarnished by anything like wars.**" Zehel began walking towards Bastian. "**For my sake, you made Teito your prey and manipulated the wars by negotiating with the warsfeil. It's alright.**" As soon as Zehel touched Bastian, the wars monster disappeared. "**I will always be with you, until the very end.**" He lifted his scythe and prepared to pierce the heart of the man who had taken care of him since he was a child, but he hesitated.

"What are you doing?" Bastian asked. "A God must not hesitate." Bastian already knew his fate, and was prepared for it. He must have known he was going to die in the end, but even though he knew the consequences, he still made the pact with the warsfeil. A spark of admiration swelled inside me. Only a spark though. "Hurry and kill me!" Um… that was pretty straightforward. "Yes… Come this way, my beloved child." Zehel did as he was told with the encouragement of Bastian. Sad background music started playing in the background (I know I shouldn't be making humorous stuff happen during a serious and sad moment, but I just couldn't resist the temptation!), I was pretty sure it was the instrumental version of the ending song, Hitomi no Kotae. I then realized something and wondered, what happened to Hakuren? I footstep echoed through the room.

"**Zehel, stop sneaking it out like that, you won't be able to return that to its immobile state.**" Mikhail warned Zehel.

"**I can't help it. Whenever you're around, even if I don't want it to, it always spurs forward.**" Zehel informed Mikhail.

"**But it's not just me this time, right Muriel?**" Mikhail asked, his eyes roaming over to us. Muriel smirked and stepped out of the shadows, startling Zehel.

"**Muriel? Then what happened to Yumiko? And were you standing there during this whole ordeal?**" he asked.

"**Ugh… Zehel, you ask too many questions. Yumi-chan let me borrow her body, although, I basically tricked her into this.**" _Damn right she did._ "**And yes I was standing right over there this whole entire time.**" Muriel said cheerfully, pointing to our hiding spot.

"**You've got to be kidding me… Seriously? You could've helped out you know.**" Zehel told her.

"**Yes I did know. I just didn't want to help out. You can't expect me to everything for you.**" She replied, rolling her eyes. "**Anyway, what happened to the eye?**" she asked, drawing the attention away from her and over to Mikhail. We all stared at his hand.

"**Ah! It isn't anything. My master was just resisting a bit too much. Don't worry, it'll return to normal in a few moments. It would've been fine if you two didn't come to help you know.**" Mikhail complained in his annoyed voice.

"**I didn't come here intentionally. Yumi-chan just followed you guys out of curiosity and I ended up offering help to her. Then I decided to stay and watch, but then felt like getting some action too. You can't blame me. I've been inactive for too long.**" Muriel reasoned with a pout. The other two sweat dropped and must've been thinking that she sounded like a whining child who was complaining against something she said was an accident, but was actually done on purpose. But what she said was true.

"**But you already know the original meaning and significance of my existence. Don't you Muriel?**" he argued with Muriel, earning another pout from her.

"**Fine then, don't believe me!**" She said, ending it with deciding to give Mikhail the silent treatment (Ouch! That's harsh).

"**Yeah, that's why I'm keeping it important.**" Zehel responded to the explanation that was given to Muriel. He floated forward. "**Do hurry and truly awaken already. If it's done by you, I won't mind being killed.**"

"**What's up with you Zehel? You're being so dramatic, never seen this side of you before. Anyway, can you carry me?**" Muriel asked him. Dots appeared above him. "**Oh, and before I forget, erase Yumi-chan's memory too.**"

"**Wait. What do you mean by 'carrying you'?**" Muriel rolled her eyes like it was obvious and smirked.

"**You'll see.**" She said mysteriously, then, I blacked out.

**Frau P.O.V:**

"**What's up with you Zehel? You're being so dramatic, never seen this side of you before. Anyway, can you carry me?**" Muriel asked me. She gets on my nerves just like Mikhail. Wait, did she just ask me to carry her? "**Oh, and before I forget, erase Yumi-chan's memory too.**"

"**Wait. What do you mean by 'carrying you'?**" I ask her. She rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner and smirked deviously.

"**You'll see.**" She said. Then she closed her eyes and fell. Oh shit. Lucky I caught her in time before she hit the ground. But then her unnaturally beautiful and mature features had changed back to Yumiko's childish and cute ones (Yumiko: Um…am I meant to feel insulted?).

"**Oh, so this is Muriel's host? She also happens to be one of my masters 'friends' and…something else.**" Mikhail said curiously and slyly. What did he mean by 'something else'? Before I could ask, the eye of Mikhail closed up and the next time he blinked, his eyes were green instead of the red of Mikhail. He looked startled when he saw me.

"Frau?" he said in a quizzical voice. He looked down and saw me carrying Yumiko who was sleeping soundly bridal style (Yumiko: Wah! Not again!).

"Why are you carrying Yumiko!" he shouted, then he turned beet red. "D-Don't tell me you were going to make a move on her."

I smirked. Boy I was going to have a great time messing around with him.

"And what if I was?" I asked. He turned even redder, a feat I thought could never be accomplished. This was fun.

"N-no way." He stuttered. "I can't believe I stood up for someone as perverted as you!"

Well that hit me pretty badly.

"Then do you want to carry her?" I asked him. At this he turned redder than he already was.

"Oh don't tell me the brat has a crush on her." I teased. He then hit my head which left a glowing red bump.

"I-I'll carry her. But I don't have a crush on her." He said.

"How cute, the chibi's blushing." I said whilst having a smirk plastered on my face.

"No I'm not!" he yelled in reply.

"Ugh, you guys are so noisy…" mumbled Hakuren who finally stirred. Teito turned around.

"Oh Hakuren, you're awake." He said. He would've probably rushed over but Yumiko prevented him from doing so. Hakuren stood up and noticed Yumiko in Teito's arms.

"That stupid girl, I told her not to follow!" he growled.

"It seems she didn't listen." I said. This startled him.

"Bishop Frau! I didn't know you were here. You must've been the one who saved us!" he exclaimed happily. He puts too much faith in me.

"Teito, bring Yumiko to my room and Hakuren, can you call Castor and Labrador and tell them to go to my room?" I requested the both of them.

"Of course Bishop Frau!" he said with a salute and ran off straight away. Teito stood there paling.

"Frau, don't tell me you're going to r-rape her." He said. I flicked his forehead.

"Idiot, I'm not that perverted." I told him with a sarcastic offended voice.

_After all, Muriel was the one who told me to erase Yumiko's memories. And I wouldn't go against her, she's more powerful than me._

Teito left and I proceeded to do so too, not before turning back to the dead man who had looked after me for so long though.

_May you have God's divine protection…_

**Me:** So I made this chapter longer since my readers were bugging me to (in a good way, not bad) it turned into 12 pages. I was kind of torn between whether to call this chapter 'Taking Control' or 'The Meeting with Lazette'. Castor's probably going to kill me for choosing the first one over Lazette's one. *sweat drop*

**Yumiko:** So are you going to update something else now?

**Me:** Yep. My Kuroshitsuji fanfic it's finally getting interesting and starting to get into the manga.

**Yumiko:** And after that?

**Me:** I'm going to update my Hunter X Hunter fanfic on my other account. I have everything sorted out! I realize that I haven't updated my Fairy Tail and Matantei Loki Ragnarok fanfics in a long time. Better do it soon! Bye peeps! Wait for the next chapter patiently! It will be out soon~ (BTW, have you read the newest chapter of 07-Ghost? If you haven't, I COMMAND YOU TO READ IT NOW!)


End file.
